


Akatsuki: Felines, Haunted Houses, and Trouble

by DragonFire234



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Humor, Slight Sexual Content (only briefly), Swearing, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonFire234/pseuds/DragonFire234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I absolutely hated cats; they were sly, destructive, and were pissy when they were in heat. Unfortunately for me, however, I now have to take care of ten strays that are unnatural since my idiot boyfriend decided talked me into keeping them despite me chasing storms. How did I get myself into this mess with the Akatsuki?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why Always Tobi?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies! I know this type of story is generally frowned upon by most readers, but it seems to be very popular so I thought about making my own version that I have yet to be seen. 
> 
> I do not own Naruto

It was one of those rare times that this fairly well known organization was able to sit and relax. Ever since the Akatsuki had gone silent for two years, the missions weren't as frequent and things were just not as stressful. Well, for everyone except for our favorite artists. "You ready to go get the one-tailed Jinchuuriki, Danna?" the bomber, known as Deidara, asked.

"I'm ready, brat," Sasori replied getting into Hiruko before anyone could notice him.

"Sempai, look what Tobi found!" the masked man shouted as he ran into the large underground hideout followed by the Akatsuki spy Zetsu. In Tobi's hand was a black rectangle with a red button in the center.

Deidara's eyes immediately narrowed as thoughts of a detonator came to mind. "Tobi, put that down, yeah," the blonde ordered.

Tobi was an idiot and had ignored his Sempai; he proceeded to push the taunting red button cause you just have to press that shit, especially when told not to. An electrical surge ran through the main hideout and the four members weren't quick enough to react before they all blacked out.

Drip. A sun-kissed, yellow kitten wiggled his nose as water landed on it. Drip. The small creature wiped its nose with his tiny right paw to stop the water. Drip. Irritated, the kitten glared at whatever was bothering his nose, but grew frustrated in not being able to figure out what was causing this disaster. A water droplet hit his head and he looked up to see a hose pipe dripping water from a loose connection. Not a few seconds later the kitten's eyes went wide and he began looking around paying more attention to details. "Where the hell am I, yeah?" he wondered.

Deidara noticed the strangely tall grass and the white house that the hose was attached to; something was off. "Danna?" he called out.

"Quiet brat, your voice is too loud," Sasori's voice rang as he approached his partner through the lush, green grass. Once Sasori saw his partner, however, he froze. "...Deidara, what's going on?" Sasori was unaware that he was a red kitten with white, sock-like paws.

"...Sasori-Danna?" Deidara questioned with wide eyes.

"Tobi's head hurts..." a black kitten with an orange face stated as he too came into view. The only eye visible on the kitten's face was the right, onyx colored eye; the left eye seemed to be permanently closed. Tobi's eye went wide as he looked at Sasori and his Sempai; this was not what he was expecting to happen.

"Tobi, next time Deidara tells you not to press a button, you better listen. That's not important; why are we small kittens?" Zetsu said as he as he sat up from the spot he was in. He wasn't easy to be seen since he had a patch of green fur on top of his head. His body was evenly split down the middle with black and white. Two yellow, beady eyes glanced around at the unfavorable surroundings.

Tobi was pissed. He had every intention of sending this organization to a different world, but not himself. He was growing suspicious of the Akatsuki potentially betraying him, so Obito had decided to send them off until he once again felt the need to use the current members. Unfortunately though his plan failed and now they were stuck in this world until someone else back in the base pressed the same button, but that was a one in a million chance since the members had traveled constantly and no one knew the location of the main hideout. "We'll worry about why we're cats here in a second, yeah. More importantly, is the rest of our organization here or just us four, un?" Deidara wondered.

"I believe they're all here; I can sense the other members' chakra nearby," Sasori stated.

Deidara nodded before following the familiar trace of chakra. "This is strange, I can't feel chakra from anyone else other than our organization, yeah," the yellow kitten stated.

"Now that you mention it you're right," Sasori said continuing to walk next to his partner. "Everything needs chakra to survive yet there's nothing..."

"There is chakra, but it's all just very subtle, natural chakra. Not everyone has it either, it's only in some places here and there," Zetsu said as he continued to look at his surroundings.

"What types of people, Zetsu-San?!" Tobi asked.

Zetsu scowled at the orange faced kitten, "How should I know? We just suddenly arrived in this world. We don't know anything other than there are some people who have chakra."

"They're probably the people of great importance or whatever, yeah," Deidara remarked as the rest of the Akatsuki came into sight.

A large, blue kitten that could easily be mistaken for a small cat that had black markings on its face turned its head to look at the four new arrivals. The six remaining members were sitting in a circle and had seemed to be conversing with each other. The orange kitten was sitting more in the middle; that was obviously Pein. He had a tabby-orange color with piercings adorning his body in various places. To his left stood a smaller blue kitten that had a lip piercing; her right ear what completely white. A kitten that was white with a silver tint to it sat glaring at Pein. The second largest kitten sat nearest to the silver one. This kitten was a dark brown and the short fur did a good job with hiding the various stitches covering the cat. On the other side of the largest blue kitten sat a pure black one with blank, onyx eyes. Deidara scowled at seeing Itachi, but didn't press a fight since it was at an inconvenient time. Kisame grinned at the four new comers, "Well it looks like we all did come here after all."

"What do you four remember before we were sent here?" Pein demanded to know; he jumped right to the point.

Hidan scoffed, "They probably know about as much as we fucking do; absolutely fucking shit."

Kakuzu sent his partner a hard glare, "Hidan, shut up before I make you."

"Actually, it was Tobi's fault, un," Deidara said glaring at the orange faced kitten who managed to look innocent.

"What exactly did Tobi do?" Pein asked also glancing at the subordinate. The orange kitten didn't care for Madara and had a feeling that man had been plotting something.

"If you don't mind me cutting in, the three of us saw Tobi press a red button before an electric surge erupted through the base," Sasori explained.

The more emotional members threw heated glares at the orange faced cat. Kakuzu's sort-temper got the better of him as he also glared at the childish member. Tobi actually had the intelligence to cower behind Deidara under the miser's deadly aura. Konan was staring at the subordinate; it wasn't an emotionless stare, but a stare that sent chills down one's spine. "W-What did Tobi do?" he asked timidly.

"Why the fuck would you randomly press a fucking button?" Hidan snarled starting to stalk towards Tobi.

"Hidan, stop. Right now we need to find shelter and go from there. We can't sit out in the open like this due to our size. We are extremely vulnerable," Pein reasoned as he got up and began walking off.

Konan glanced at the others before following her old friend. "What do you suggest we do to find shelter, Pein-sama? We can't risk separating because of predators and no one would want to adopt ten kittens off of the streets," she said quietly.

Pein glanced behind him to see the other members following behind, "Let's keep all options open right now. If we can't find a house to live in temporarily, then we'll settle for something still close to the residences as we can. If we wonder too far from human towns we'll be easier targets for large animals."

"Yes, Pein-sama," Konan agreed.

"Hey, we had woken up near a house, yeah," Deidara said; he had overheard Pein's last comment.

Pein stopped and looked at the blonde bomber, "You couldn't have told us sooner? Take us to the house."

Deidara nodded before he and Sasori led the group back to the dripping hose. "We didn't investigate the house at the time because we figured finding the rest of the Akatsuki was a bigger priority, un," the yellow kitten said.

"It's not in the best condition, but it's a house," Kisame remarked eyeing the structure.

Itachi had jumped on the window that overlooked the yard and peered inside, "This house seems to have been empty for a long period of time. There's dust covering every inch of space."

Pein jumped up to see what Itachi was talking about; the furniture in the home seemed to be fairly old. There was a small desk against the far left that was covered in what seemed an inch of dust. In the far left corner sat a bookshelf filled with different books and even some scrolls. "...I don't like the feel of this house," the leader said glancing at Itachi. "It's like there's a presence that we can't see in that house..."

Itachi looked back at Pein, "I know, I feel it as well..."

A snort of laughter gained the two males attention. Both Pein and Itachi looked down to see Hidan looking at them with amusement in his eyes. "Don't tell me you both are fucking scared of this damn house; here I thought you couldn't get anymore fucking lame," the Jashinist stated.

"Idiot, there's something in that house." Zetsu remarked. He was able to feel a very subtle chakra presence from the inside of the house, but it wasn't a peaceful presence. It had almost an evil feel to it.

Hidan was about to retort, but a loud bang sounded from the inside of the old home that startled the Jashinist. "...What the fuck was that?" he asked.

"Shut up, idiot. How are we supposed to know what that was?" Kakuzu asked glaring at his partner.

Another bang sounded, and it seemed to be getting closer to the window that Pein and Itachi were sitting on. BANG! It sounded again. Soon the banging began to quicken and the outside earth began to rumble from the sensation. All the Akatsuki members' tails bristled before a shriek startled the leader and Uchiha. They both landed on all fours safely on the grass below the window. Silence engulfed the house and everything became dead silent. "Tobi is scared of the haunted home..." the orange faced kitten stated.

"I don't think we'll staying here," Kisame mused.

"...I'm curious as to why you four were teleported directly next to this place," Itachi said; he thought there was a connection between this home and the device used to teleport them to this world.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Hidan exclaimed as he darted in the grass.

The other Akatsuki members looked at each other before following after the Jashinist. "Hidan, don't run off," Pein ordered once they caught up.

Hidan glared at the leader, "You don't fucking understand, there was something in that fucking house!"

"Obviously," Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

Pein began walking ahead of the others once again, "We still need to look for a place."

Silence came over the organization as they all began their journey to search for shelter.


	2. Healy, Kansas

The longer the Akatsuki traveled, the more irritated they became. It had been several hours since they had started their journey and they haven't come across anything other than used rabbit burrows and gofer holes. Why hadn't they come across anything else? Unfortunately for the Akatsuki they managed to end up in a practically deserted area in Kansas. About two hours after their journey started, a black road came into view; now, this was strange for the Akatsuki members because they hadn't seen roads like these before. What was more disturbing to them though were the large, metal boxes on wheels that were used for transportation. They all agreed to get answers later after they found a place to stay. This once powerful organization was now wondering near the road, following it and a sign that read 'Healy 3 miles'.

"No matter how far we fucking walk, that town isn't getting any fucking closer," Hidan complained.

"Complain later, right now we have to get to the town before it starts to rain. I don't like how dark the sky is..." Zetsu remarked looking up at the darkening clouds.

As if fate was against the felines, droplets of rain began to drizzle down from the sky. The Jashinist sent Zetsu a heated glare, "You just had to fucking jinx it, didn't you? Fucking bastard..."

"Hidan, enough," Pein ordered sending a glare back at said kitten. "None of us like the situation we're in; get over it."

"If you hadn't allowed Tobi into this fucking organization we wouldn't be in this God forsaken situation!" the Jashinist yowled a Pein.

Itachi's sharingan spun rapidly as he glared at Hidan, "If you do not stop complaining I will put you in Tsukuyomi."

Hidan just scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Pussy Uchiha..."

"You know I actually like Tobi; he cheers up our gloomy organization," Kisame stated; the rain wasn't really bothering him much.

Deidara scowled, "He's the most annoying person on the face of this planet, yeah."

"Sempai, Tobi's feet hurt," the orange faced kitten whined.

"I don't care, un!" the blonde shouted.

All of a sudden the blonde bomber felt added weight to his back. "Can I get a lift?" Tobi asked hopefully.

Deidara hissed and shook the idiot off, "No, now get away from me, yeah!"

Soon the rain began to pour on the ten, nearly helpless kittens; they needed to get to shelter as quickly as they could. Each member harnessed what little chakra as their new bodies would allow and they darted as quickly as their little feet would allow them to. Thanks to the excess speed the Akatsuki were able to make it into the small town in the middle of nowhere. "So what now, Leader-sama?" Itachi asked glancing around at the sturdy, structured buildings.

"We go door to door and try to convince the owner to let us stay," the leader said trying to find a suitable residence.

"That's fucking bullshit! Why don't we just fend for ourselves?!" Hidan exclaimed.

"As much as I hate to admit it, but I agree with Hidan. We shouldn't have to rely on others," Kakuzu remarked.

"While I understand your point, we can't survive on our own. Due to our small bodies we can't hunt anything without putting our weaker selves in danger. In addition there is no guarantee we'd be successful with hunting and catching food daily to feed our numbers," Pein justified.

"That would be a lot of prey to hunt," Kisame mused.

"Half of the apartment signs say no pets," Itachi noted as they continued passing buildings in the small town.

"Keep looking," the ginger cat instructed.

"This is fucking ridiculous!" Hidan shouted.

Tobi pranced up on the door step of a Victorian style, two story home; the building looked very elegant. "Tobi thinks we should try this home!" the kitten remarked.

The nine kittens all looked at each other before walking up the wooden steps that led to the beautiful, white porch; music was heard playing from inside the home. The orange faced kitten walked up to do the door before scratching the nice wooden door and meowing as loud as he could.

First Person!

I turned down the music I was playing in the living room and listened. Meow! I heard it again; a sigh escaped my mouth as I opened the door to reveal ten, oddly covered kitten sitting on my porch. I scowled at the sight, "Go figure; the cat person in the house attracts ten strays."

"Babe, who's at the door?" I heard my boyfriend's masculine voice ask from our shared bedroom.

"Your best friend, "I growled knowing he'd insist on keeping the felines.

I wasn't a cat person at all; I loved dogs, reptiles, birds and anything else but cats. I thought they were cute but I kid you not they're Satan's spies. Strong arms wrapped around my waist as my boyfriend looked over my shoulder with curiosity in his eyes. I was irritated the second his eyes locked onto the kittens. "Temperance, we need to keep them," Wyatt said in his sexy voice that I found almost irresistible.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes; his thick brown locks contrasted with my natural red hair. "You know I can't take care of them; I'm on the road most of the time chasing storms," I remarked. "That would leave you with full responsibility of the kittens on top of you working all the time; it's not the smartest decisi-" I stopped mid way as I noticed one kitten in particular had a green patch of fur on its head; I didn't know why I didn't notice it before, but I did now. I sighed in defeat, "You're lucky one happens to have green on his head and that it's my favorite color."

His warm lips kissed my cheek while he grinned happily, "Thank, babe; I'm actually amazed that you aren't out there taking photos or wherever it is you do." He let go of my waist to pick up three of the kittens who seemed to protest.

I picked up the back and white kitten with the green fur while scowling at my nicely tanned boyfriend, "I chase natural disasters and catch them on film; the weather conditions currently haven't been met for any natural disaster to occur right now so I'm not worried about it. The only storm that might be a possibility is a potential thunderstorm, but once again the atmosphere isn't in perfect conditions for one. Besides, the other chasers and I are off until tomorrow; we'll once again head out to chase storms in the early morning." I found it strange that the remaining six kittens had followed us into our home, but not as suspicious as my boyfriend giving me a sheepish smile; bastard was planning something.

My eyes narrowed at his light brown ones, "I know that look; what is that damn mind of yours plotting?"

His signature smirk that I had fallen for came to his face as he looked at the kitten in my arms, "I actually got a call from my boss; I'm going on a business trip tomorrow so I'll need you to take the cats with you."

It took a second for me to fully understand what he was saying but once it clicked I exploded, "Oh hell no! Babe, you do realize they are royally screwed if we get hit by a tornado, right?! I'm not okay with this!"

Wyatt stood looking down at me completely taking advantage of his height of 6'5" compared to my 5'8". Fucker knew he had a height advantage, but he knew I was a walking time bomb with my temper if things didn't go according to plan. "Babe, I'll buy all the supplies and name them; please don't be upset..." he said in a sugary sweet voice I didn't really care for.

"You say I have to take them with me on a car trip that may or may not get the poor animals killed and you're asking me not to be upset?! Fucking bullshit!" I shouted.

Wyatt kissed me despite my glares, "Sweetheart, I'll go to the store to let you cool down, okay? I'll buy all the supplies."

I inhaled deeply and pinched the bridge of my nose, "Fine but you're not naming them; since they're coming with me I get to call them whatever I want..."

My brunette boyfriend opened his mouth to comment but then thought of the options he had. After reconsidering he nodded and kissed me in a way that said 'I'll make it up to you tonight'. I wasn't letting him off the hook that easily though. "Drive safely in the rain," I said as he grabbed his car keys and left.

I gently placed the kitten in my arms on the ground and glanced at the other nine kittens and noticed their completely soaked forms. "You guys will catch a cold if you don't get dry; you also probably stink from being strays and all...C'mon, I'm giving you guys a warm bath," I mentioned as I turned around and headed to the master bathroom that was connected to my bedroom.

I was a little surprised when the cats followed me into the bathroom; their intelligence made me more suspicious of cats being spies. I turned on the Jacuzzi-style bathtub and let it warm up before picking up the largest blue cat and putting him in the tub of shallow water because of the blue coloring I had automatically assumed the cats were all dyed, but I was completely wrong; when I began shampooing him I noticed that the roots were the same color as the main fur. It was all natural. I finished washing him with little trouble and placed him on a dry towel that I had layed out. Once I finished washing the cats and checking their genders, I took the towels and began to thoroughly dry each one individually. "I hate how expensive this will get," I sighed.

"Let's see...I need to give you cool names since you'll be with me chasing storms," I remarked picking up my kitty with the green fur and placed him in my lap as I stroked his fur. "I think Willow would work; the fur on top of your head reminds me of a Willow tree," I said before placing him on my left.

Third Person!

The ginger placed Zetsu on the ground before picking up Kisame. "She definitely puts thoughts into her names. I'm grateful it wasn't something too ridiculous," Zetsu said; his eyes were fixated on the girl to see what name she came up for Kisame.

Temperance began running her fingers through Kisame's fur while staring ahead as if trying to think of the perfect name. "Lamar; it's Spanish for 'from the sea'. Your fur is so blue it reminded me of the ocean," she said before placing him on the ground.

"It's definitely a strange name; I'm just grateful it isn't something worse than that..." Kisame mused sitting next to Zetsu as they watched her pick up Itachi.

"I am naming you Gandalf; he's a fun character from the movie 'The Lord of the Rings'. The books were way better, but both were good," the red head said placing the renamed Itachi on the ground and picking up the orange kitten. "I still can't get over the fact that you have piercings as a kitten. That I know for a fact is animal abuse. As for your name...hmm..." she once again grew quiet in thought as the Akatsuki all watched to see what their leader would do. "I'm thinking either Azrael or Titan. Azrael mean 'angel of death' in Hebrew and Titan was the former God of Mount Olympus before Zeus overpowered him. I'm thinking Titan would be a great name for you, so you are now named after a God, congratulations."

Pein wasn't upset with his name, but he didn't really care for the name either since he believed he was a 'god'.

Temperance placed 'Titan' on the floor before her emerald orbs locked onto the smaller blue kitten with the white ear: Konan. "You are such a pretty girl; I shall give you a beautiful yet strong name," the ginger declared picking her up gently. "Let's see...Angel is far too popular for a cat name...Aphrodite, she is the Goddess of beauty and love. I think that fits your pretty self perfectly." She then placed the renamed Konan on the ground and picked up the yowling Hidan. "You sure have a temper, huh?"

"Put me the fuck down! I will sacrifice your ass to Jashin!" the Jashinist hissed as he tried to squirm out of her grip.

"Cyclone fits you perfectly," the ginger said putting him with the already named kittens.

Hidan glared at the girl, "What kind of a name if fucking cyclone?! The fuck?!"

"Hidan, a cyclone is a violent wind turning either clockwise or counter clockwise," Pein said.

The Jashinist blinked before understanding, "...Oh. I'm okay with that then."

"Idiot," Kakuzu said just as he was picked up by their host.

Temperance stroked his fur while staring right at him, "I like Cosmo for you; it's different which fits your eyes." She placed him gently on the ground and sighed before looking at the remaining three kittens. She picked up Deidara and placed him on her lap. "You know, you remind me of the sun with that fur of yours...Sunburst seems to fit. A sunburst is a sudden, brief appearance of the full sun from behind the clouds," she explained before placing him on the ground.

"That name definitely seems to fit you, brat," Sasori said before he was picked up.

Deidara wasn't too happy about his name though because it seemed a bit too feminine.

"I'll name you Jupiter after the largest planet since your red fur reminds me of Jupiter's Great Red Spot," the ginger concluded placing 'Jupiter' on the ground and looking at the last, unnamed kitten. "...I have a feeling you're going to be the most evil out of the bunch...Catzilla will be your name whether or not you like it."

A sigh escaped the girl's lips before she pulled out her white iphone and tapping her thumbs onto the screen to send her boyfriend all the cat names so he could get nametags. The fact the cats were staring at it with much curiosity didn't escape Temperance's line of sight. "You know, you cats are pretty strange; are you demon kitties or something?" she asked standing up and gathering all the soaked towels used to dry the kittens before placing them in the laundry hamper. "Alright, let's go to the living room to chill for a while so I can make sure you won't break anything."

Temperance led the cats through the house until they were in the kitchen that was about midway in the house between the lounging library and the master bedroom to grab the cats a bowl of water. Once filled she brought it to the fully furnished living room and placed it on the ground near the couch. I wasn't surprised when the cats all ran up to the bowl and began lapping up the cold water as if they had been traveling a long distance.

"You cats haven't had anything to drink in a long time have you?" the red head asked picking Willow up once he had his fill of water.

Zetsu wasn't sure what to think of this situation; he liked the feel, but he wasn't liking the close encounter to flesh without being able to actually eat it. Temperance closed her eyes as she sat back in her chair and dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the second chapter! For those who do like Greek mythology, I know that Titan wasn't the ruler of Olympus and it was the Titans that were overthrown by Zeus; I just threw that in there because after high school or college if you happened to take Latin then you don't always remember everything.
> 
> Q: Do you have a favorite anime? If you can't pick one then list your top three favorites :)


	3. Preparing the Chase

First Person!

"Temperance, sweetheart, it's time to wake up," I heard a voice say. "Babe, it's three in the morning and sleeping on the recliner won't do your back any good."

I tiredly opened my eyes and looked at my boyfriend as everything slowly came to me; he just now tried waking me up at three in the fucking morning? I yawned before looking at him very confused, "Why are you so late getting back?"

"I couldn't find any decent pet supplies in town so I had to go to the next one over," Wyatt said kissing me gently and moving some hair out of my face.

My eyes narrowed after a minute of thinking what he said; unfortunately for him when I wake up or am woken up, my brain is fully functional. "Are you saying that PetCo isn't sufficient for pet supplies?" I questioned. "You know what, forget it; just go to bed. I'm staying on the couch tonight. If I'm gone before you're up, expect this to continue when I'm back and you're done with your business trip; I swear if there is something else that you're hiding I will find out." I got up and moved to the couch before laying down and curling up facing the back of the couch.

I heard Wyatt sigh before placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked over my right shoulder with a glare that could rival the Rock's. "Wyatt, get the fuck away from me before I decide to kick your ass; I may not be as tall as you, but I'm not in the fucking mood to deal with your shit," I growled.

Wyatt frowned before leaving and going in the bedroom for bed. "Goodnight, I love you," he said before he closed the bedroom door.

I felt added weight to the couch so I looked over to see Aphrodite looking at me with curious eyes. I stroked her head gently and looked in her eyes, "You think he's cheating on me? I guess it really doesn't matter since I travel around quite frequently with a lesbian and some single, attractive guys..." I closed my eyes to go back to sleep, but I found it impossible.

Unlike some people I had a hard time sleeping once I was awake. I have really bad insomnia most nights so sleep is out of the question more often than not. I just layed there resting my eyes while stroking the small, blue kitten.

Third Person!

Konan wasn't sure why the petting felt so good or why she had started purring, but she was aware of the Akatsuki watching her. "Why the hell are you being nice to her?" Hidan asked.

"We need her to like us so she won't throw us back out while she's traveling; that would be the perfect time for her to do so," Konan reasoned.

Pein frowned, "Unfortunately Konan has a point; we have no idea what the girl will do once we are out of the safety of her home."

"She might not fucking do anything since she told her fucking boyfriend she would name us and take us in," Hidan remarked jumping on the window sill.

"We still can't be too sure," Itachi said as the rest of the Akatsuki curled up on the soft, carpeted floor.

"I'm curious as to how this storm chasing actually happens," Kisame grinned.

"It can't be all that exciting. You never know; storms are rather spontaneous sometimes," Zetsu said.

"I don't care either way, but I don't want to get caught up in something ridiculous," Kakuzu grumbled.

"They're just fucking storms," the Jashinist remarked.

Deidara rolled his eyes, "Can we just change the subject, yeah?"

"Senpai, the girl has a lot of piercings," Tobi remarked from the back of the couch.

"Why should I care, un?" 'Sunburst' questioned.

"We should all rest; we don't know when we are going to be traveling or for how long," Sasori mentioned.

Pein nodded in agreement, "Sasori is right, especially if we end up getting dropped off somewhere." The Akatsuki nodded and before long they all drifted into a deep sleep that promised pleasant dreams.

The ten kittens woke up to a techno/rock song playing rather loudly in the living room. Startled, they glanced around until their eyes locked onto the device that Temperance was using to communicate with the previous day. The red head emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a Jurassic Park beach towel and with her hair wrapped in a towel to allow her hair to dry quicker. With a sigh the tired girl picked up the phone before answering.

First Person!

I recognized the ringtone playing from my phone just as I finished putting in my snakebites and all my earrings. Both ears were pierced along the ear; the only difference was my cartilage piercings. My right ear had the industrial bar and my left ear was pierced all the way along the cartilage. I rushed out of the bathroom and picked up my phone with a smirk. "Thank you for calling Little Caesar's, what can I do for you?" I joked.

There was a pause before my lesbian friend replied with a gangster attitude, "Yes, I'll have the smart ass bitch with a side of fuck you!"

I started laughing, "I haven't heard you say that one before. How are you Cynthia?"

"Pretty fucking tired; why do we have to get up at five in the damn morning?" she asked.

"We need to be up that early so we can be on the road at six. Remember we have to figure out where storms will be likely to hit in Tornado Alley. You know this so why do you ask almost every time we do chase storms?" I questioned walking to the dresser just outside of the bathroom and dropping my towel; I was very confident in my body. I had double D breasts and a decent butt so I couldn't complain. I wasn't bone skinny like most girls, but rather muscular since I needed to be in shape to make sure I could run from a storm if needed.

Now the reason I have a dresser out of my room is because Wyatt had always bitched when I flipped the light switch on so early in the morning and so out of courtesy I put a dresser in a place I could have lighting. Ignoring the stares I was getting from some of the kittens I put Cynthia on speaker phone and began searching for clothes. "I keep asking because I'm hoping you'll let me get more sleep," she answered. "By the way, you sound rather groggy. Insomnia keep you up yet again?"

"Yes and no," I said putting on my undergarments consisting of a black bra with white skulls and a lacy, black thong with 'whatever' printed on the front.

"What happened? Did your pussy of a boyfriend piss you off again? If he did I'll kick his ass."

"I don't want to talk about it, Cynthia; besides, I said drama wasn't allowed into our conversations," I reminded putting on a pair of cargo pants before going into the kitchen with my phone and grabbed some cherry pop tarts.

"You're too cute for that asshole; I can't help but ask," Cynthia remarked before yelling at her vehicle's driver, Mathew, "Oi, fucker, no speeding! I don't need the boss yelling at us for being late because you get another ticket!"

I scowled at the phone, "Cynthia, put me on speaker real quick."

I could feel her smirk through the phone before giving me an 'okay'. "Matty, you better be on fucking time or I'll get Seth to kick your ass again. I know you're excited but calm your tits," I lectured.

"But Val, I dun wanna wait; I wanna chase storms," Matt pouted in his Spanish accent; he always called me Val since my last name was Valentine.

"I don't care, if you're late I'll find you a replacement," I threatened.

"Okay I'll be good!" he remarked.

"Well, we're five minutes from you house; you better have a shirt on unless you want to be raped, "Cynthia said.

"Psh, it wouldn't be rape," I remarked walking back to my dresser after finishing my pop tart.

"Don't fucking tease me," she said.

I rolled my eyes as I put on my Gorillaz t-shirt, "I'll be naked just for you."

It was silent for a bit before Cynthia finally spoke, "You're fucking lying. You're more faithful in a relationship than a dog spoiled by his master."

"Of course I am, you know I hate cheating," I said glancing down at my cats; some of the males were looking at me uncomfortably or with what seemed to be a mini nosebleed and a kitty grin.

"Well we just pulled into your driveway, bye!" Cynthia said before hanging up.

I shook my head as I found me a pair of Hogwarts socks before putting them on my manicured feet just before there was a knock on the door. "It's open!" I said loudly enough for them to hear me but not too loud to where Wyatt would wake up.

The front door opened to reveal my navigation team: Mathew and Cynthia. Cynthia Rose had natural, jet black hair that was in a pixie cut style that made her deep, blue eyes practically shine. She was very tanned to the point where one could easily mistake her nationality. She wore a skin tight, black tank top and short shorts that showed off her mostly lacking body. Cynthia was an A-Cup and had a smaller butt than me on her skinny form; she was wearing low rise, neon pink converse shoes. She stood at the average 5'5" and is twenty-five years of age. Matty was Hispanic, but had a lighter skin tone than average. He had thick, dark brown hair that fell nicely on his forehead allowing his green eyes to pop. He was wearing a Black Sabbath shirt and loose jeans that fell onto black converse. He was a short male standing at 5'7" for a twenty-four year old. Out of the three of us I was the oldest being twenty-six; I was the tallest out of our group though so I was okay with this. The oldest was Seth who was twenty-eight. "We just waiting on Sethy-poo?" Cynthia asked walking straight to the kitchen.

"Yeah, like normal he's the last one to arrive," I replied sitting on the couch to put on my Dr. Who converse on.

Mathew glanced around the room at each of the ten kittens that seemed rather annoyed. "Um, Val, why do you have so many cats?" he asked uncertainly.

"Wyatt was a dumbass and wanted me to keep them when he has a business trip and now I have to bring them with me on the trip," I deadpanned.

Cynthia rose an eyebrow before glancing at me, "Is this what got you mad at the dumbass?"

I sighed as I took my hair out of the towel and headed straight for the bathroom to brush it, "It started an argument, but that isn't the main reason; can we please not talk about this? I don't like drama."

Mathew came into the bathroom and leaned against the doorway, "Do tell us; I'm a very curious guy."

"No, Matty, now leave it be," I said brushing my hair and sloppily throwing it partially up for that wild look.

"Hey, Temperance, your pussies remind me of a group of guys from an anime show I'm forbidden to mention," Cynthia practically shouted from the living room.

My eye twitched, "I told you not to mention it because that's all you talk about otherwise. No anime topics."

Mathew had made his way to the living room before examining the now suspicious cats more closely. "You're right, Rosy, they do look an awful lot like the Akatsuki. How strange is that..." the Hispanic said.

I grabbed my hat and put it on backwards to complete my punk look. "What did I say about talking about anime?" I glared.

"Yeah, yeah I know," Mathew said.

I came out of the bathroom and entered the living room to see Cynthia sitting on the couch looking at a map she had in hand; I could sense her eagerness. I also noticed the Weather Channel was on in the living room. The weather was looking very promising today for tornados over some parts of the country. I sat down as we waited for Seth and our other crew members to arrive. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Temperance?" the twenty-five year old asked.

"I sure am; Texas seems like the spot we want to hit. The storm seems to be forming here according to the Weather Channel and is heading South so we can follow this system to our destination. If we're lucky we'll catch an F4 or F5. I'll count on you two to point out any back-roads or short cuts that will get us there quicker," I said looking between Cynthia and Mathew. "Like usual Corey and James will be handling the satellites to keep an eye on the storm system to make sure we stay on the right path. Be ready for about a nine hour drive."

Cynthia groaned before getting back up, "Well damn it all; I was hoping to avoid long ass drives."

I rolled my eyes before a car horn gained my attention; Seth was always making himself known. "Well, I'm going to yell at Seth and put my suitcase in the car before loading up the kitties; the others will be here since they live relatively close to Seth and follow him respectively," I said grabbing my small suitcase that I packed yesterday and heading outside.

Mathew and Cynthia both nodded before grabbing the maps; Cynthia frowned when she looked at the Louisiana map. "Matt, what have I told you about folding the maps? You roll them so you don't get a bit crease through cities," she lectured.

I opened the truck cab and frowned at the grinning Seth. The handsome blonde haired, blue eyed man stood at 5'6" and could be very unpredictable sometimes. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt and dark blue jeans that fell over black converse shoes. He was muscular and could easily take down Wyatt if he wanted to. "How are you, boss-lady? Ready for a fabulous day?"

I put my suitcase and put it in the back of the four door F-350, "Yeah, but you forget that Wyatt is still sleeping, dumbass."

"I didn't forget; I honked to wake that ass hole up," the blonde grinned.

"Why are you guys such dicks to him?" I deadpanned before heading back to the house and picking up two of the lighter kittens. "Alright kitties, we are heading out," I said walking back outside with the front door open as the other eight kittens followed me to the vehicle.

I placed Aphrodite and Sunburst in the truck and noticed the other kittens jumping in on their own. "...You cats a very intelligent..." I remarked closing the door behind the cats and noticing a camper truck pull up; it was our radar group.

The camper's engine was cut and two identical twins stepped out with grins plastered on their faces. Corey and James both were 5'7" and weren't muscular or skinny either. Both had thick, short brown hair and light green eyes; they were nothing short of attractive. Like Seth they had dark blue jeans and converse, but they wore grey-blue shirts instead of the black. "How is the boss?" Corey asked throwing an arm around his brother.

"We never want to spend a week without your supervision again; we got into too much mischief," James added.

I crossed my arms before raising an eyebrow, "What did you two do this time? If I find out you were arrested yet again do to your inability to behave in public then I'll be pissed."

"Actually we weren't," Corey remarked as the others gathered. "You see, during our weeks break we thought it would be a good idea to see a movie; now considering we haven't been in the theater for a while, James brought along his girlfriend to go see Iron Man 3."

"Before the movie actually started we had heard the sound of shoes getting stuck on the floor behind our row and heard someone whisper to another saying 'it's sticky'. I couldn't help but turn around and say 'I just came'," James said innocently.

"Amy broke up with him as a result," the other twin grinned.

I shook my head at their antics before the radio caught my attention. "Rotation has been spotted in Southeast Kansas; stay away from windows and get to the lowest point of your house-"

"Come on, let's go!" I said jumping into the truck, "Cynthia, Mathew, give me the quickest route to take!" I closed the door just as Seth jumped into the driver's seat and we began heading towards the promising weather system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the OCs in this chapter are not getting paired up with anyone, and when I say most, I mean all but Temperance. I'm kind of wanting to get to know my readers and getting some information to make my stories better. Feel free to either answer or ignore the question! :)
> 
> Q: What is your favorite genre of books, movies, and/or shows?
> 
> Fun Fact: Temperance is a very forgiving person but can get pissed over the stupidest things sometimes; she has a temper from hell.
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter! :)


	4. Storm Chasing Pt 1

"James, Corey, give me a satellite reading," I said through the truck's radio.

It was silent for a moment before I got a reply. "It looks to be heading Southwest, but we'll miss it if we continue going this speed. If we do choose to intercept we might miss the storm due to the distance," one of the twins replied.

"So how about it, boss-lady, we going to chase this one or wait?" Mathew asked through his radio.

I thought for a minute before smirking, "If we are going to intercept I'll need that route, Matty."

"You want to head east-bound on 283; keep going until you reach Great Bend," he instructed.

I nodded just as we turned onto the highway; I looked at our speed and face-palmed. "Seth, if we're going to catch this tornado we need to go faster," I instructed.

The blonde sighed before letting his foot press all the way down on the foot-pedal. I grinned wildly as I grabbed my Imagine Dragons CD and popped it into the radio on full blast. One of my favorite songs began playing, and as soon as the lyrics started, I began singing along in my lower singing voice. I wasn't quite bass, but I could hit the bass notes. "I'm waking up to ash and dust, I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust. I'm breathing in the chemicals," I sang before mimicking the exaggerated breathing in the song. " I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus. This is it, the apocalypse, whoa. I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones; enough to make my systems blow. Welcome to the new age, to the new age, welcome to the new age, to the new age. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive."

I surprisingly heard whooping from Corey and James' car over the music so I looked out the window to see one of the twins with their head out the window while shouting. I laughed at his antics before looking over at the field, "Seth, we should cut through the field so we can cut some time with our driving."

"Would you like to drive?" he asked slightly irritated.

"I'm just saying that-"

"Would you like to drive?" he repeated.

I smirked, "Yes, I'd love to; have you lost your nerve in the last week?"

Seth gave me a straight face before grinning like the danger-loving man I knew so well. "Tighten your seatbelt and hold on, kitties," he said before sharply turning onto a dirt road that was right next to a cornfield.

"I can't find this road, guys; it's like you randomly turned onto 'Bob's road," Matt's sarcastic voice said through the radio.

I rolled my eyes, "We're just cutting through to save time."

"Found the road; you're going to keep going past the brush that's a couple miles ahead of you guys," Matty said.

"What's beyond it?" Seth questioned as the brush came into view.

"Beyond what?" Wyatt asked.

"Beyond what?" I snapped, "Beyond the brush!"

It was quiet for a quick moment before he answered, "Oh, uh, it's the highway; southbound 281."

I glanced at Seth before talking into the radio, "Are you sure?"

"Uh yeah, trust me; Matty is good, Matty is wise," he answered.

Third Person!

The Akatsuki were unsure what to make of their current situation; they weren't used to this strange form of transportation or the style of music playing rather loudly in the car. Kakuzu, being the short-tempered man he was, was beginning to become more and more irritated with all the unnecessary noise traveling through the vehicle; Hidan's vulgar swearing wasn't helping the situation at all either. All in all, the miser was ready to snap. "Tobi doesn't like this!" the orange faced kitten shouted.

"This is definitely a reckless way to live, " Kisame mused watching as the cornfield zoomed by.

"Hn," was all Itachi said in response.

As soon as the group pulled out onto the highway, a group of fancy black, Suburbans began speeding to pass Seth's car up. Temperance looked over and scowled, "Jonas, son of a bitch..." The ginger then picked up the radio, "Corey, what is that ass hole doing here?"

"I'm not sure; he seems to be doing what he normally does and follow our every move to steel our research. That bastard may have a bunch of sponsors and a bunch of fancy equipment, but he lacks instinct; that's probably why he is here," Corey replied irritated.

"Look out!" Temperance shouted just as a large, black camper truck began driving intentionally in the middle of the road to run them off; it fucking worked.

Seth swerved off to the left shoulder where he hit the brakes and soon after came to a stop. "Fucking dick!" the blonde shouted getting out to inspect the damage.

"Holy fuck! Talk about a douche bag!" Hidan shouted.

The Akatsuki were in total shock due to the sudden jerking of the car and random bumps they had hit before coming to a stop. "These vehicles are rather dangerous," Kisame mused after he started to relax; well, as relaxed a ninja could get.

Temperance threw the wire, attached radio at the truck's dashboard, "Dammit!" She was pissed.

"Seems like the bitch has a fucking temper," Hidan pointed out.

The rest of the crew pulled off on the shoulder and approached Seth's truck. "You guys okay?" Cynthia asked coming over to her best friend's opened window.

"We need to make a quick stop; we have a flat tire," Seth grumbled.

The six storm chasers all sighed and got ready to put on the spare tire. Temperance clicked her tongue in frustration, "Next time I come across them I'll kick his ass into next week."

Seth rolled his eyes before swatting the ginger upside the head, "Calm down; sure he is a jerk, but that doesn't mean you should beat him up."

"I will do what I want, dammit!" the twenty-six your old snapped.

"Make sure the cats are safe while we change the tire," the blonde rolled his eyes as he got the necessary tools from the bed of the truck.

With a roll of her eyes, Temperance opened the truck's cab and looked over the kittens. "Looks like you guys are okay; a little shaken up, yes, but no harm is visible," she said picking 'Lamar' up and running her fingers through his fur with a sigh. "I think I should teach that selfish, two-timing snake a lesson for running us off the road like that; fucker needs to pay closer attention..."

Cynthia poked her head over my shoulder and grinned at the kittens, "Well, looks like the little shits are okay after all."

Temperance sighed, "Yeah, and I'm grateful for it. I may not like cats, but I don't like the idea of them getting hurt...They seem like more than just cats..."

"And with that you're freaking me out," the lesbian said leaning against the truck as the boys put the spare tire on. "Do you have an idea where the next system will form? There's no way we're going to be able to chase this one now because of Jonas."

"I have no idea; we're just going to have to wait and see," the ginger said placing Kisame back into the truck's cab.

"Leader-sama, what are we going to do once we're human?" Kisame asked.

Pein thought for a moment before speaking, "After getting the information we need we'll keep the girl captive along with their 'team' until we get home."

"Can we fucking sacrifice them?" 'Cyclone' asked glaring at the two girls.

"Maybe later, but right now, no," Pein remarked.

Hidan grinned as his eyes never left his potential sacrifices, "Fucking fantastic."

Pretty soon everyone was back in their respectable vehicles and on their way to Pratt, Kansas for their car stop. Temperance glared at Jonas' team who were talking to a news crew about their apparent 'success'. Without second thoughts and before the rest of her team could comprehend what she was doing, Temperance walked over to Jonas' cocky team and smacked the hat right off of the jerk's head. Jonas had thick brown locks that was kept short and tidy. Despite his horrible, egotistical personality, he was a very attractive man standing at six foot. The thirty year old male's light brown eyes were locked onto her in shock. "Why did you run us off the fucking road, dick?! Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Temperance shouted; she was unaware of her team running up to stop the fight.

"You should be more careful with your driving!" Jonas shouted. "You're too reckless and crazy!"

Temperance swung her fist and popped the brunette in the jaw before Cynthia and the twins grabbed hold of her and began pulling her away. "Cool it, Temperance, he isn't worth your time," the black haired girl warned.

"I'll fucking teach you to mind your fucking manners, ass! I'll rip your throat out!" the twenty-six year old shouted unable to calm herself down.

Jonas began backing off while sending glares at the ginger. "Get off me, I'll fucking calm down," said ginger growled.

Cynthia and Corey cautiously let go of their temperamental friend before making their way back to the vehicles since their tires were set and ready to go. "You okay there?" James asked.

"Yeah," Temperance sighed.

Seth scowled at his life-long friend, "You aren't supposed to lose your cool like that."

The ginger frowned, "I know, but I couldn't help it; he is obsessed with himself."

First Person!

"You guys okay?" I heard a voice ask from behind me.

I turned around to see a girl who looked no older than eighteen looking at the group with mild interest, but genuine concern. "I noticed the animals in the car and couldn't help but notice you needed a new tire; I'm studying to be a vet so I was just checking to see if they were alright," she said.

This girl had light brown hair with a green tint to it that made it seem like a red color that was styled in a loose ponytail that reached just the top of her butt. Her eyes seemed to be the same not-red color as her seemingly snarled hair that looked pretty on her slightly tanned, white skin. Near her right ear were a couple of bird feathers that just seemed to attach themselves in it naturally; she had to look up at me since she was 5'5". "Yeah, we checked on them as soon as the event happened; we're storm chasers so unfortunately these things happen. The cats are fine though," I remarked looking at her cute outfit.

If thought s of me being bisexual come to mind, I am not; because of Cynthia I tended to play closer attention to outfits than I should have. Her outfit consisted of a tank-top, shorts, and cowboy boots that showed off her nicely filled body. She didn't look slutty, but rather adorable; the urge to hug the shit out of her came over me. "You have cats in your car when you're chasing storms..?" the girl said with a slight glare in her eyes.

I sighed, "Let me explain; my boyfriend wanted to keep the cats so I agreed to it before he said he was going on a business trip which left me with taking care of the cats."

"Oh; would you mind if I got a look at them..?"

"I'm Temperance, and you are?" I asked leading her to Seth's truck; it was then that my attention turned towards the sky and couldn't help but notice the darkening of the clouds.

"Helen Fletcher, but you can call me Ellen," she replied looking into the back seat and freezing instantly.

I noticed her behavior which caused my curiosity to grow, "What is it?"

"...I have a kind of sixth sense with animals, and they aren't your average cats..." Helen replied continuing to have a stare down with the kittens.

Corey walked up next to me and pointed at the sky, "Hey, Temperance, what do you think?"

I instantly looked up to notice a greenish coloring to the clouds. "Tell everyone to pack up and to get going; we're going green," I stated before turning my attention back to Helen. "I'll let you come over and inspect them later, but right now we have a storm to chase." I took a pen and wrote down my number before handing it to her. "Call me in about a week."

She nodded before we once again on the road heading for the promising storm.


	5. Storm Chasing Pt 2

I was constantly looking at the sky as it continued to darken; I was driving this time since I had a greater instinct with the weather than Seth did. "Temperance, you'll need to continue on this road for a couple of miles heading East to Wichita," Mathew said over the radio.

"Copy that; Corey, give me a reading with the radar," Seth ordered looking in the review mirror at the cats who were trying to get in the front seats for a better view.

"This is James, Corey is driving. We should be able to intercept if we stay on this road. Also, fair warning, Jonas and his crew are going to pass us up yet again," James said as a growl came to his voice when he mentioned the self-absorbed prick.

I scowled at the side mirror seeing the ass starting to pass us, "Fucking dick..."

We passed a dirt road to the right before I looked up at the sky and came to a stop. "Hey, hey what are you doing?" Seth practically shouted just as the tornado touched down and began going towards the road we would have been on.

"Look at the angle of the funnel and up-draft...She's going to shift..." I said; thankfully we sped ahead of the others who were a good mile behind.

The twenty-eight year old looked at the sky before looking back at me just as the cats all migrated to the front seats. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm positive...She's a sidewinder. Wasn't there a road back there?" I asked to confirm before shifting into reverse.

"Yeah," Seth said looking behind us.

I immediately hit the gas pedal before shifting into drive and going down the road with the others in tow. "What are you guys doing? We're going to miss it!" James said.

"Hook me up," I said before picking up the radio. "That tornado is going to change its path."

"You sure about this, boss?" Mathew questioned.

Seth took the headset and placed it around my neck before placing the speaker box on my pant's waist line. I put down the truck radio before speaking into the microphone piece, "I just know that's what it's doing."

As if it was willing to prove my point, we started getting hammered by hail and rain. I smirked at Seth, "You guys should hang back; Seth and I are going to pull ahead closer."

Were we slightly suicidal to do so? Absolutely. Seth was known as 'The Extreme' due to circumstances that happened a while back. Ever since we had been chasing storms we always went as close as we could to the tornado just to feel the adrenaline rush that came with being close to such a beautiful yet dangerous phenomenon. "Are you fucking crazy?! The National Weather Service predicts it's a strong F2 or maybe an F3!" Cynthia shouted.

"The Extreme is going into action!" James shouted excitedly.

Seth grinned, "We'll be fine, Cynthia; we're going to stay back 150 yards away at the least."

"...You do realize that's not very comforting..." my lesbian friend snapped.

"You ready?" I asked Seth. Before he could answer, however, I was already flooring it while the others hung back. Sure enough, lightening was striking around our vehicle as we got closer to the twister.

This storm wasn't normal.

I didn't think that because of livestock being carried by the high winds, but because of the feel of the storm. The lightening seemed to be attracted to our vehicle and so I immediately stopped the truck, got out, and set to work filming the storm. "This is so weird!" I shouted at Seth over the high-speed winds.

"I don't think I have ever seen this intense amount of lightening before in a secluded area!" my friend replied setting to work snapping pictures of the funnel that was about 200 yards away.

It didn't catch my attention, but the kittens began stepping out of our Ford to see what we were so excited about. I was, however, aware of the tornado that seemed to be shifting in our direction. I was entranced by the power of the towering monster, and I couldn't help but recall the destroyer of my world. Forgetting about the camera that was recording on its firm camera stand, I began slowly walking towards the funnel in hopes of meeting the tornado half-way. Seth's eyes locked onto me before darting over and restraining me, "What are you doing?!"

"I want to see him!" I shouted trying to push him off. "I want to see him!"

That was when a bolt of lightning struck the ten kittens and sent Seth and I flying, knocking us off our feet. "Shit!" I shouted before nursing my throbbing skull. "Hey, Seth, are you and the kittens-" I froze as nine naked males and a naked female with only collars on stood their looking shocked. I didn't know what to do except grab the only female and move her to the other side of the vehicle. I turned away from the woman before grabbing my suitcase and opening it up for her. "Get what you would like," I whispered.

"Thank you," she replied just as quiet.

I sighed when I heard the other vehicles pulling up behind our truck. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see Konan standing in my loose clothing. She was wearing a pair of my black jeans that were rolled up due to my height and my tighter, blue shirt. her feet remained bare from any shoes since I didn't pack any. I swallowed a lump in my throat before nodding. "Can we fucking sacrifice them now?!" I heard a voice shout.

I tensed before running back to where Seth was and saw my team standing in mass confusion. Cynthia's eyes locked on Konan and I could have sworn I saw a spark light up in them. "Can anyone explain to me what just happened? " I asked looking over the group of males before looking at my guy friends. "Get them some clothes before this becomes more awkward..."

James and Corey both grinned. "We actually brought a bunch of clothes in case we needed to donate to those with destroyed homes. We got all sizes," Corey stated.

I frowned knowing there would be a catch, "But..?"

"But the majority of the clothes are 12XL," James snickered.

I face-palmed, "Of course you would...Take them with you and don't give them any ridiculous sizes unless you want me to deal with you."

Both just laughed and took the group of men to their satellite car. Moments later and we were all regrouped in front of the vehicles. "Okay, now explain how you were fucking cats and now human. Are you Satan's spies?" I asked glaring at the group.

"Um, Temperance, they aren't demons..." Cynthia said with a deadpanned expression.

"They are the Akatsuki from an anime show that's fairly popular with everyone," Mathew clarified.

I blinked before looking at the group then back at Matty, "I don't believe you; you can't possibly send TV-show characters into reality; it's impossible."

"Oi, blonde bomber, get over here," Cynthia ordered pointing at Deidara with a slight glare.

I raised my eyebrow as Deidara scowled at my friend. "We are not responding to any of your requests until you answer our questions," a ginger with more piercings than me stated.

"So ask," I scoffed leaning against Seth's truck rather irritated.

He narrowed his ringed eyes at me before speaking, "Where exactly are we?"

"We are three miles away from Wichita, Kansas in the United States of America," I replied. "As to where we are headed, we need to wait for a bit before we decide exactly where we are going to go."

"It seems we are in another world, Leader-sama, un," Deidara said confirming the suspicions of the other members.

I couldn't help but notice a grin coming from Mathew; I instantly narrowed my eyes at him, "What the hell are you plotting?"

"Well, Cynthia and I were looking at the map and noticed we are only about an hour and a half away from Wakita, Oklahoma," Matty said.

I frowned, my attention completely leaving the group of strangers. "No, we are not going," I said removing the radio from my waist.

The rest of my team betrayed me and began synchronized chanting of the word 'food'. "No, we're not invading my aunt," I said trying to fight a laugh at their childish behavior. Unfortunately, their chanting didn't stop and I was starting to get slightly annoyed. "Okay, if you shut up we'll go," I snapped. I sighed before looking at the ten strangers, "So be honest, are you this 'Akatsuki' they're speaking of, or are they just being retarded?"

Pein nodded in confirmation, "We are the Akatsuki organization; as to being part of this 'anime' I am not sure."

"I will show you proof if you'd like," Cynthia mused. "I happen to have a t-shirt with your organization on it."

"I hate to interrupt, but we should continue this a little later over lunch," Corey grinned.

James smirked at the group, "I am very hungry so I agree with this."

"Where will they sit?" I asked gesturing towards the Akatsuki. "I can't fit all ten in the truck."

"You can fit three others in the truck, Matty and I can take four in our truck, while the other three can ride with the twins; although be warned with them because they like to cause trouble. Maybe someone mature sure ride with them," Cynthia pointed out.

I sighed, "If three people are going to ride with me, only one of the taller guys can come because of tight spaces."

The taller, blue male shrugged, "I'll ride with you if Itachi does."

Pein nodded at Kisame, "You , Itachi, and Deidara will ride in her vehicle. Hidan, Sasori, Zetsu, and Tobi, you four will be with the other girl and her friend. Konan, Kakuzu, and I will be riding with the twins."

I nodded before walking back over to the truck, "Alright, we're going to Wakita, Oklahoma. We'll try to cut down as much time as possible, but I will let you guys know if you haven't heard it will be about an hour and a half drive."

"So why don't we go ahead and leave?" Cynthia scowled before heading to their truck followed by her group.

Hidan seemed to be glaring at everyone as he got in the car with Cynthia, Mathew, Sasori, Zetsu, and Tobi. I rolled my eyes before climbing into the driver's seat as my group followed me to my truck. Pretty soon we were all driving down the road and making our way to another state in the middle of Tornado Alley. Needless to say, the whole car trip was either an awkward silence or the anime characters questioning the technology of our world and gathering as much information as they could. "Temperance, I know you're in a hurry, but we already cut the drive by 45 minutes; if you get pulled over for speeding you can no longer lecture me," Mathew said; I could hear the fucker smirking.

I scowled at the radio before picking it up and speaking, "Dude, chill; we'll be fine. I only scold you because unlike me you don't know the police force. Besides, I'm taking back roads while speeding so I won't get in too much trouble."

"You shouldn't make fucking excuses, dammit!" Cynthia playfully growled.

"Fucking suck it, bitch, I do what I want," I grinned.

"Present it first hoe and I might," she replied.

I looked over at Seth who was scowling at me and I couldn't help but grin. "I think we're disturbing Seth; he's getting pissed, Chickie," I laughed.

It was quiet for a moment before snickering was heard, "Is Sethy-poo wanting some? Well too bad, I'm only interested in females."

I couldn't help but laugh; a small smirk cracked on the shark's features. When we first started driving they had given me their names along with the names of the other members so I wouldn't address them by their kitten names. Pretty soon we arrived in the front yard of a two story, older white home that had wind chimes and windmill-like decorations placed strategically in the front yard. An older woman was instructing someone to fix one of the broken chimes before she looked over and smiled.

This woman is my Aunt Meg. She is 55 years of age, but is only just starting to gray over her long, brunette hair. She was a bit chunky due to her age, but she lived a very healthy life-style. "Temperance, Cynthia!" she said excitedly coming over to the car just as I stepped out.

"Hello, Aunt Meg; how have you and Zara?" I asked; Zara Smith is Meg's daughter and even though she's my cousin, she is like a sister to me.

"We've been fairly well; she went to the store to grab some eggs, seems like she did just in time," Meg smiled brightly.

Cynthia and I both kissed the older woman's cheek before Meg returned the kiss with affection. I began heading inside to start cooking just as the rest of my crew began attacking my aunt with affection. "Hey, Aunt Meg!" I distinctly heard Mathew shout.

"Boys!" my aunt shouted back before kissing each of their cheeks; then her eyes landed on the ten new faces. "I don't reckon ever seeing you guys before, but make yourselves at home," Meg smiled. "I'm Meg."

They continued talking as I started to cook in the kitchen; Meg would have a hard time preparing all of this since she didn't know how much the crew eats. The door opened before a soft yet chipper voice rang through the house, "Mom, I'm home!

"Zara, your cousin is here with her crew," Meg said from the kitchen we were working so hard to make food in.

I heard the twins lowly wolf-whistle playfully just to make her feel uncomfortable. "Boys, leave her alone before I come in there or poison your food," I threatened; it wasn't that I was possessive of Zara, but she just went through a bad break-up and I didn't want her to get all emotional. I was just being protective in a sisterly way.

My cousin laughed good naturedly before emerging into the kitchen. Zara Smith is twenty years of age and stood at 5'6". Her hair was dark brown and was styled in a reverse-bob; her eyes were green but turned brown towards the pupil. She had on black, skin tight jeans and a black tank-top on due to the hot weather. She wore black converse on her feet and on her neck rested a choker; the choker had a black and white checkered pattern with lace lining the top and bottom. A cute, black bow rested in the middle and it had tie strings in the back of the choker. Right underneath the bow hung a small, silver bell making the choker seem more like a cat's collar; it was also easy to notice a couple of bobby pins on the choker itself as well. "I got the eggs, potatoes, and everything else we might need," Zara said pulling said products out of the grocery bags. "Make some new friends, Temperance?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," I replied before I noticed her leaning close to me.

"You know they look an awful lot like the Akatsuki," she remarked with a gleam in her eyes.

I nodded in confirmation which resulted in a smirk forming on my cousin's face. Pretty soon the food was all made and was being dished out to the hungry visitors. "Meg, this is a lot of beef; where did you get it?" Mathew asked as I helped serve the freshly made mashed potatoes.

"Did you see my cows?" she asked putting a tender serving of steak on Hidan's plate.

"No," Matty replied before it clicked. "Oh."

Seth chuckled, "You slaughter your own cows? Nice."

I smirked a bit before heading to the stairs. "I'm taking a shower," I announced before heading upstairs.

Third Person!

"Hey, guys, check this out!" Corey shouted turning up the television; none other than Jonas was being interviewed.

"What can you tell us about tornadoes?" the reporter asked.

Jonas seemed to smirk before answering, "Well tornadoes are very unpredictable like some of my colleagues found out today, but hopefully our research will help increase the warning to fifteen minutes before the tornado strikes."

A chorus of boos erupted from the five chasers downstairs. "Turn him off," James said.

"Bastard really is in love with himself," Cynthia snorted as Corey turned off the television.

"What do you find so entertaining about chasing tornadoes?" Kakuzu asked though not really caring.

Seth took a bite of his steak before looking at the miser, "It's not so much the entertainment, but the science of discovering something that scientists don't already know about tornadoes. No one can predict when one will land except three minutes prior; the power of the tornado remains unknown until touch-down. Fortunately the one where you guys were zapped the tornado was only a strong F2 or a weak F3."

"What does F2 F3 mean, yeah?" Deidara asked grabbing seconds.

"Those are ratings of intensity based on the Fajita Scale given by meteorologists; they start at F0 and go up depending on how much the tornado eats," Corey explained before finishing his plate.

Zetsu raised an eyebrow, "How much it eats? You make it sound like it's more than just a storm."

"When he says that he means how much the tornado destroys," James explained.

"You guys said something about an F5, is that the strongest, un?" Deidara asked.

The room got quiet at the five storm chasers and Zara all glanced at each other. "What would an F5 be like?" Konan asked assuming that yes, it was the strongest.

"The finger of God..." Mathew replied.

Kisame looked at the others getting slightly interested, "Have any of you seen an F5?"

Zara sighed, "Two of us have, but that is the extent...Temperance and I have been close ever since the incident."

"So what fucking happened?" Hidan asked through mouthfuls.

The twenty-year old looked at the Jashinist, "She was ten and I was five at the time, I was staying at her house when it happened. About nine at night we were woken up by her mother who as shaking us awake before we were both being carried down the stairs and into their storm shelter. Her father thought we were safe, but soon the door began to shake and the father grabbed hold of the door to try to keep it closed; it resulted in the tornado taking him along with the shelter door. Ever since Temperance has been chasing tornadoes in hopes to either die or prevent the same thing from happening to another person."

Corey chuckled, "And after she graduated she and 'the Extreme' began their journey of storm chasing."

"Why is Seth called 'the Extreme'?" Itachi questioned.

"Because he's fucking reckless. Bastard doesn't know the meaning of too close means when it comes to tornadoes," James grinned.

Temperance emerged from the stairs and grinned at the group; things were bound to get very intense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the support I'm getting! I love you readers :3. If you have any questions or just want to talk, go ahead and PM me :)
> 
> Q: What is your all-time favorite TV-Show?
> 
> Fun Fact: Polar bear cubs are fucking adorable


	6. Change in Plans

"Alright, Corey and James, I will need a Satellite reading," I said sitting at the table and getting me a small portion of food.

Pein looked at me before swallowing the food in his mouth, "Actually, there needs to be a change in plans; first, we need to discuss arrangements."

I frowned, "So you want me to forget about chasing storms?"

"Just for the time being; my organization needs a place to stay and you will oblige," the leader ordered.

My eyes narrowed into a glare as I stared at the man in front of me; like hell I was going to obey some guy who is supposedly an anime character! I marched over to him and got in his face, "Look, mister, I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but I'm not about to fucking abandon my research just to satisfy a group of guys who just show up out of the fucking blue? Hell fucking no!"

The Akatsuki leader looked livid. He was giving me a cold stare that clearly proved he was the leader; the piss ant...

"You will or we will make you," Pein stated.

I was about to open my mouth and unleash my stubborn, unbending attitude onto the leader, but Cynthia soon had her hand over my mouth. I glared at her from the corner of my eyes; bitch was going to get it later. "Temperance, now's the time to control your temper; it wouldn't be the smartest decision to piss him off. Calm down and just do as he says," my black haired friend said.

I scoffed as I rolled my eyes; I knew I was out of line, but I was frustrated as hell. I bit down own Cynthia's finger which resulted in her yelping and removing her hand. "Fine. If you're going to stay with us, however, I will be setting some rules; disagree and I will find a way to turn you back into helpless kittens and give you to the pound. You will be put down," I said crossing my arms.

"You shouldn't threaten the Akatsuki," Cynthia murmured.

Zara frowned at the group, "Guys, you shouldn't-"

"Right now I'm pissed off and I could care less who I'm fucking threatening. Either we are on the same fucking page, or his ass is grass," I snapped interrupting my cousin.

Pein glared coldly down at me, "I do not have to listen to your rules, girl. As a god and ruler of Amegakure I can do as I wish."

"Well your god-superiority-problem can kiss my ass! Our world, my house, my fucking rules!" I shouted.

Some of the Akatsuki members were staring between us unsure of the situation; they weren't sure how their leader would react to a stubborn woman telling him what to do. Fucker was looking for trouble. Tension between us continued to grow as our arguing continued to get louder and more threats entered; he even gave me a couple of death threats. I didn't notice Zara's glare getting more and more focused, but she had finally snapped. "Shut it!" her voice rang in an English accent. In case you didn't know, our families came from England so we sometimes have the accent, but not all the time.

Silence quickly came over the pair of us as I blinked at my cousin; she was normally not very out-spoken when she was around people she didn't really know so her outburst was rather shocking. "Now, rather than arguing about who has the right to say what we should consider trying to come to an agreement that will benefit both parties. It would be hard for Temperance to house ten criminals and feed them along with herself and her boyfriend. Not only will it be stressful, but it will get expensive; extremely expensive," Zara mentioned; she was generally very good at being the voice of reason.

"While this is true, we need to make sure that she won't tell anyone where or who we are. Since we seem to be popular in this world we can't risk her or her team letting a slip of information," the powerful ginger remarked.

I opened my mouth to snap back, but my cousin noticed my actions. "Val, chill. Instead of snapping at the leader, demanding the organization to obey, and then going as far as threatening them you should have just agreed and then ask nicely that they follow rules that aren't too ridiculous and will help keep them hidden," Zara glared. "Both of you get over your superiority complex and see to reason."

Pein sent a slight glare over to the girl but said nothing. "...Fine. What are you conditions, Temperance?"

I glanced at my wonderful cousin before scowling at Pein; I was not happy about coming into terms with this ass. "You will not break, sell, or try to take over anything that belongs to me in my household. My money is off limits unless it is for food or any other necessities; I won't need to worry about that though since it will be on me at all times. Any form of crime is forbidden in my home and outside of the home. If you are going out of my house you better fucking inform me unless you want me to flip shit. Let's see...Oh, until you leave, be respectful to me, my friends, and any family members that come over," I said.

"You expect us to follow all your fucking rules?" Hidan asked with a death glare.

My stubborn side decided to once again kick in and I was glaring right back, "You will fucking obey unless you want my foot up your ass."

"You will not threaten my members unless you want to deal with me and if I ask you to do something you will listen," Pein remarked with narrowed eyes.

"I think the terms are fair," Zara said before I could call out 'bull shit'.

Dumbass was going to pay for that.

"Now that we've come to an agreement I think it's best for you guys to return home for the time being. Once I convince Mom to help with some of your financial needs I'll head over to help you out when I can, Val," the blackette said with an apologetic look.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed, "You know what, fine; I'll post pone my damn research for the time being." I glared at the Akatsuki leader once more. "You better find a way back to your world shortly; I don't know how long I'll be able to put up with your gang."

"I could say the same thing to you," the ginger remarked coldly.

"Enough, both of you," Zara hissed.

I rolled my eyes before grabbing my belongings, "Whatever. We're heading home in the same fashion we did when coming here. We're not stopping on the way unless it is a short bathroom break. You got a problem with it, you can kiss my ass."

With many grumbles and glares, we all made our way to the vehicles and we were once again on the road. Total silence was all that engulfed the vehicle; no one wanted to start an argument. Once we did make it back to the neighborhood at 10 P.M. that night, I was ready to destroy worlds. It wasn't that way because we made frequent bathroom stops or because some of the rowdy members decided to swap rides and annoy the piss out of me. No, I pulled into my driveway and saw not only my boyfriend's car, but another car that I did not recognize. Shit was about to go down.

I quickly turned off my engine and stormed out of the car; I was oblivious to Seth hurrying to make sure I wasn't going to do something stupid. I quickly unlocked the door to my house, stormed to my bedroom door, and flung it open just in time to see my boyfriend quickly get off the top of a girl and cover up his manhood; the girl in my bed looked terrified. "You son of a bitch.." I growled.

"Wait, babe, I can explain," Wyatt said quickly.

I picked up his touch lamp and launched it at him, "No need when I just fucking saw you screwing the slut! Is this who you were fucking the other night?! I should fucking strangle your ass with her corps once I split her skull with an axe!"

Wyatt had quickly gotten out of bed to dodge the projectile causing the lamp to shatter on the bed frame. The whore of a brunette that was in my bed began screaming while curling up to keep herself covered. I marched over to the whore and punched her in the face, "I don't know who that fuck you are, but get the fuck out of my bed and out of my goddamn house! I will brutally murder your ass if you don't! Scram you STD infected cunt!"

I continued swearing and beating on the scared-to-death girl for a while before Wyatt pried me away from her and crashed his lips against mine to try to calm me down. I was furious. I bit down on his lip and caused him to nurse his now bleeding lip. That's when I really felt affected by what had happened; I felt broken. Tears began running down my face as I continued to will the ass hole's head to explode. "Don't you fucking touch me, traitor. Get the fuck out of my house," I said as my voice broke.

I wasn't aware of the Akatsuki and my closest friends standing near the doorway watching the fiasco. I was oblivious to everything except for the betrayed feeling that gripped my heart. "Babe, just-just give me another-"

"I said get the fuck out of my house, Wyatt! Don't fucking come back either or I'll chop your fucking tiny, little girl balls off!" I shouted giving him a violent shove.

Wyatt had the nerve to look hurt before throwing on a pair of shorts and getting out of the house, leaving behind the slut that was still in shock. The tears continued coming down my face as I looked at the brunette that watched me in fear. "Get dressed, then get out..." I said quietly leaving the room. I didn't want to yell at her further; she was clearly unaware that the home was mine and my stupid ex-boyfriend obviously didn't inform her about me.

I sat down on the couch and stared at the ground that now seemed very interesting. I felt added wait and found Cynthia's arms wrapped around me soothingly. "Just ignore the asshole..." she said softly.

I sniffed and wiped the tears from my eyes. I didn't want to talk to anyone, I just wanted to be alone for a while. The Akatsuki all looked at me with concern; they didn't know how stable I was at the moment. I noted the stranger leaving my home in a hurry and I broke down. Three fucking years of putting up with his shit and he cheats on me without any fucking regrets. I felt disgusted and betrayed. I heard Cynthia let out a sigh from beside me. "Seth, go clean up her bed real quick so she can get some rest," she said softly. "Hey, don't beat yourself up about this, Val. He was a dick anyways."

I wiped my eyes again before looking at my closest friend, "He had been lying to me for three fucking years...He had been feeding me lies from the beginning. I'm not beating myself up, I'm fucking hurt. All my life I've been lied to by everyone but you guys and family, why didn't I fucking see this coming?"

She sighed and pulled me into a tighter hug as Seth left the living room to clean up my room, "Don't worry about it; get some sleep and you'll feel better in the morning..."

I didn't really hear what she said, but I nodded none the less. Seth left my room and I just got up and went in without saying any other words. I didn't really sleep, but I just stayed in bed all night planning on burning all of his shit in the morning.


	7. Dragon Tattoos and Ghosts

I didn't mean to wake the house up at five in the morning, but the lava lamp that my ex had bought me had exploded in the fire pit along with his body sprays. The clothes instantly caught fire along with the CDs and anything else the cheating dick left behind. "What the hell are you doing?!" I heard Cynthia yell as she and the rest of my storm team followed.

"I'm upset, so I'm burning everything Wyatt had either owned or gave me," I replied. "I will be getting a tattoo later on today as well."

A smack was heard over the crackling fire and my eyes drifted over to Seth who was shaking his head in the palm of his hand. "I understand you're upset, but how is getting a tattoo a solution?" the blonde asked.

"I have been thinking about getting another one for a while now, but Wyatt didn't like the idea of a dragon tattoo looking like the dragon would be climbing up my back; said it wasn't very girly," I explained throwing the last of his things into the fire; I kept his game consoles though because video games are fun.

Cynthia rolled her eyes just as the annoyed Akatsuki came out of the house. Well, nine of them were annoyed, Deidara was just curious as to what had caused the explosion. Silly pyro. I looked at the group with a slightly humorous expression, "Ah, I bet you're wondering why I am up at this time and why things are randomly exploding in the backyard."

"Yes, would you mind explaining that?" Sasori growled. "The brat does that enough as it is."

I sighed, "I was burning all of Wyatt's belongings since I couldn't really sleep last night. Also, I would like to apologize for my attitude yesterday; I should have been more understanding about the situation, but instead I though selfishly."

Pein raised an eyebrow, "Apology accepted; what brought that up?

"I don't want the tension in the house because I decide to let my stubborn, bitchy side win," I answered.

"There's more to it than just that, isn't there?" Itachi asked.

I smirked slightly, "I'm heading to the tattoo parlor at 8; I'm getting a tattoo on my back. You guys don't have to come with me, but I'm just informing you of what I'm doing. Actually, Cynthia, go ahead and take them to the mall so they can get clothes they'd be comfortable in. I highly doubt that they like the clothes the twins picked out."

"No, not really, yeah," Deidara stated.

"This does work out..." Cynthia murmured.

I nodded, "I'll be going at 7:30." I put out the fire with the surrounding dirt and headed back inside. "I'll be making breakfast."

Third Person!

Cynthia sighed as she watched her friend head back inside; she knew that Temperance wasn't fully in the game and was intentionally doing things to keep her mind off of her break-up. "Well, let's go in and get you guys ready for the wonders that is the mall; because the nearest mall is a good distance away, we'll need to leave within the next hour. There is no way I'm staying at the mall late in the afternoon because that's when the hormonal teenagers like to crowd the building," the black haired adult said heading indoors.

"How big exactly is the fucking place?" Hidan asked.

"It's pretty big," Seth remarked following the lesbian.

Pretty soon they were all inside and gathering around in the living room. A few minutes passed, and Cynthia was amusing herself by watching Deidara scan through the movie shelf. With a smirk, the twenty-five year old walked over to the unsure blonde and sat next to him. "If I was straight I'd say you looked absolutely fucking adorable with that face," she said with a grin.

The blonde bomber scowled at the odd girl, "I'm looking at these, whatever they are, un."

"They're DVDs; they are films on discs," Cynthia said. "In fact, I know of one that you guys might actually like."

"Like what, hmm?" he questioned.

The blackette turned on the TV and DVD player before putting on 'The Perfect Host'. The twenty-five year old thoroughly enjoyed the Akatsuki's reaction; they were deeply disturbed by the insane lieutenant. She didn't blame them for being disturbed, Warwick was a very confused man. About half way through the movie the group had eaten some of Temperance's cooking. Once 7:30 rolled around Temperance put on her flip flops and grabbed her keys. "Alright, I'm heading out; if you need me, call," the ginger said before leaving the house.

Cynthia sighed before grabbing looking at Mathew who just recently got up, "Hey, either give me the car keys or hurry up and change; we're going to the mall to get this group of misfits some clothes."

Mathew groaned before tossing the blackette the keys, "Take 'em."

The blackette grinned wildly before opening the front door, "Alright Akatsuki, let's get you guys some clothes!"

Used to the strange form of transportation, the Akatsuki comfortably get into the camper that belonged to Mathew and soon the group was heading to the mall. Needless to say the group was in shock by the sheer size of the building after the forty-five minute drive. "This is a shopping center?" Itachi asked in a somewhat shocked tone; most buildings back in their world that were this big were used for a significant reason, not for the pleasure of everyday people.

"Yup, everything from clothes to accessories and entertainment is in that building; Temperance doesn't really like going unless it's to Hot Topic or F.Y.E," Cynthia replied locking the car as they made their way to the two-story mall. "Alright, don't split up because I don't feel like looking for you in here. Also, behave; I don't want to cut this trip short just because you guys decide to misbehave."

"Sounds reasonable," Pein said. "Do as she says."

"Fuck," Hidan swore.

"Alright, we're moving out!" Cynthia declared as the automatic doors opened to reveal the busy mall interior.

The Akatsuki were stunned by the sheer size of the mall, and even more so as they walked by the many shops inside. The group stopped by most of the clothing stores just so the Akatsuki could check out the different clothing styles. When it was time for Konan to gather undergarments, Pein had ordered Hidan to stay put while Cynthia and said blue haired kunoichi entered Victoria's Secret. After about five hours of shopping and pulling along a grumbling Kakuzu who was pissed about the money spent, the group was finally set with everything they'd need while they stayed in Temperance's home. They were currently on their way to the tattoo shop so Cynthia could check up on her friend; she was still really worried. "Where the fuck are we going now?" Hidan asked.

"Back to Healy; I need to check on Temperance..." the lesbian replied; her speech began to slow when she said her friends name as she noticed an ominous cloud in the distance. It didn't look like a storm cloud, but it was dark.

Without thinking about anything else, Cynthia turned on the upcoming dirt road and headed straight for it; curiosity was in full control. "What are you doing?" Pein questioned.

"I am checking out this random, dark cloud that is over there," she replied flooring it.

"Pein-sama, that's the area where that one house was," Konan remarked recognizing the area.

Cynthia looked at Konan curiously, "Where what house was?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed, "The house that had a weird...presence in it; we woke up as felines near that house. When we did investigate the home a distraught chakra was engulfing it."

There was a gleam of curiosity that twinkled in the blackette's eyes as the home came into view. When they did arrive at the house Cynthia got out of the camper and immediately felt shivers go up and down her spine. "...You're right, there is something off about this home..." she said uncertainly.

The Akatsuki all visibly tensed at being back to the unnatural home. Cynthia, being the curious girl she was, made the decision to open the door to the house; upon opening the door, an unnatural chill ran along her body. The adrenaline that was now flowing through her made the blackette feel excited as she grinned madly. "We should check it out," she stated.

Hidan looked at the lesbian like she was crazy, "You're fucking joking right?"

"Nope, why not investigate the home? It would be awesome if it was-"

A loud bang sounded through the house; and they had seen the cause. A closet door that was to the left in the dust covered living room had slammed itself shut. Cynthia went from wanting to explore to instantly frightened. She liked watching the shows of the supernatural, but witnessing it personally scared her to death. She glanced at a mirror that was in the living room and instantly froze; the mirror was showing a shadow of a person with glowing, read eyes. Without any second thoughts she bolted from the house just as the front door slammed shut. "Holy shit!" she shouted. "Th-there is something in that damn home!"

"That's what we were fucking telling you!" Hidan shouted.

"I didn't think you were serious! I don't believe in the supernatural stuff like Temperance, but now I do! I mean fuck, whatever is in there is pissed about something!" the twenty-five year old said before getting into the driver's seat of the camper. "Let's go before something else happens."

Without any delay the Akatsuki were all in the vehicle and the crew were back on the road. In no time the group was back in Healy, Kansas and found themselves parked in front of the tattoo shop. Once inside they approached the front counter. "Hey, we're here to see Temperance Valentine," Cynthia told the black haired woman at the desk.

"Room 4," the lady said without much care in the world.

The twenty-five year old nodded before heading to said room; she instantly dead-panned when she saw Temperance pretty much topless due to the big dragon's body being detailed on her back. "I was hoping you were joking about getting a big tattoo on your back," the blackette said.

Most of the Akatsuki boys cleared their throats and suddenly found interest in the ground. Hidan, being the pervert he is, grinned at the red head in the chair. "I was as serious as a heart attack; besides, I wanted a different tattoo besides the kanji for 'courage' on my neck," Temperance remarked.

"You know what your aunt and cousin are going to say," Cynthia sighed.

"'You shouldn't mark your own body' or maybe they'd say 'why in the devil would you do something so stupid?'," the twenty-six year old mocked.

"Anyways, there is a haunted house three miles outside of here; I went to investigate and I nearly shit my pants!" Cynthia stated.

Temperance's head snapped in her friends direction, "What do you mean haunted house? You don't believe in the supernatural..."

"I do now," she said.

The red head frowned before looking at the ground, "Why are you telling me? You know I'm terrified of that stuff. I can't even watch any horror films without having to be escorted to the bathroom in the middle of the night; I can't be alone for the rest of the evening; why are you trying to freak me out right now?"

"I informed her we arrived near the home," Konan said.

Temperance was now staring at the bluette, "You mean you guys were there when you first came here..?"

Pein nodded in confirmation, "The four who were teleported just outside of the home were Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, and Zetsu; the rest of us were a good distance away."

A groan escaped from the twenty-six year old's mouth, "That probably means that the home is the place you need to be in order to make it home..."

The Akatsuki all looked at each other and then at Temperance; as crazy as it sounded, it actually made a lot of sense much to the disdain of the two storm chasers.


	8. Helen Meets the AKatsuki

I was freaking bored. I was feeling like I was trapped in my house since I came home after getting my dragon tattoo which was about a freaking week ago. I currently had Avenged Sevenfold's 'White Album' blasting in the living room much to the annoyance of the other Akatsuki members. It didn't help that I was currently only in a towel. Why wasn't I in actual clothes? I had already changed in front of them before so I currently did not care. I was laying on my stomach on the couch while ignoring the stares I was getting from the others in the room. "Is it necessary to lay naked on the couch?" Sasori's scowling voice rang from somewhere in the living room; I wasn't paying attention.

"Due to having big boobs I don't like wearing shirts because I feel like I'm being constricted. I don't have pants on or anything else because I don't like clothes. Need I explain more?" I asked not tearing my eyes from the screen.

I could feel the puppet master's eyes glaring at the back of my head. I was fixing to say a smart ass remark when my phone began to ring. With little effort I answered my phone after turning down my stereo with my remote seeing it was an unknown number. "Hello? This is Temperance," I said with mild interest.

"Hi, this is Helen; we met a week ago and you said to give you a call," a shy voice said on the other line.

"Oh, hi. Yeah, um, you still wanting to inspect the...kittens..?" I asked slightly nervously.

I wish I didn't ask that because I felt all the Akatsuki's eyes lock on me. "What?" I mouthed at them.

"Actually, yes; when would be the best time I come over?" Helen questioned.

I paused as I looked at Pein; he was already livid and I needed to talk to the entire Akatsuki about this. "Can I talk to my crew and call you back? I need to see when would be the best time," I explained hoping to get out of the hot water I was getting myself into.

"Yeah, that's fine; talk to you in a bit," my new acquaintance said before the line ended.

Pein stood right by my head and looked down at me with a scowl, "Who was wanting to inspect us kittens?"

"It was that one girl who had the feathers all in her hair, Helen Fletcher. She wanted to spend more time with you guys when you were cats; I had agreed to it before knowing that you were anime characters that randomly popped out of a cartoon like fucking dandelions," I explained standing up and heading to my room to put dreaded clothes on.

I heard footsteps descending the stairs before Cynthia was leaning against my door frame. "What did Zara say about pissing Pein off?" my lesbian friend questioned.

I rolled my eyes as I began going through my clothing drawers, "Yeah yeah, I know; my apologies. Would it be okay, Pein, if she came over? I did promise her that she can see you guys and I hate breaking promises."

"I'd rather we remain anonymous for as long as possible while we are in this world," the Akatsuki leader stated.

"Remember our agreement? I can have friends come over," I remarked going into the living room in only sports bra and my short shorts; I was pretty confident in my body.

Pein averted his eyes away from my direction, "She's an acquaintance not a friend, and is it necessary to wear such little clothing?"

"It's hot outside and I'm in my house; clothes aren't very necessary. Anyways, I think it'll be fine because she's the quiet type and I don't think she'll randomly tell people that you guys are staying at a nice house out in the middle of nowhere in a small town," I waved him off as I walked straight to the kitchen and picked my phone back up.

I heard a chuckle and looked over to see Kisame grinning at me from the armchair, "You were going to have her come over regardless of what Leader-sama said, weren't you?"

"Yeah, sounds about right," I nodded while pulling out some Nutella and a spoon to eat it with; God bless Nutella.

Pein gave me a slight glare before heading upstairs more than likely to his room. I let out a sigh before going back to the living room and plopping on the couch with the phone to my ear. The tension in the room was high, but thankfully it wasn't as bad as the first blow out Pein and I got into. After five rings, the phone on the other end was finally picked up. "This is Helen," a quiet voice answered.

"Hi, it's me again; um, you can go ahead and come over. You know where Healy, Kansas is?" I asked leaning into the couch in a lazy fashion.

"Yeah, I know where that's at," Helen replied with a hint of enthusiasm.

I smirked a bit as I began unscrewing my Nutella lid, "Cool; give me a call when you decide to come up and when you reach Healy and I'll direct ya here."

"Um, can I head up today actually?" the little shy brunette asked. "My uncle is actually wanting me to spend more time with other people and make more friends."

I blinked before the question actually clicked, "I can make it work, but it may be a tight squeezes with my crew staying here and all."

"That's fine; I guess I'll call you when I get in town."

"Alright chickie, see ya then. Bye," I said before hanging up.

I was about to stick a spoonful on Nutella into my mouth when I noticed seven pairs of eyes locked onto me. "What?" I asked not thinking much of it.

"What will be a tight squeeze?" Sasori questioned while leaning against the doorway.

"She's staying here, isn't she?" Cynthia asked.

"Correct. Cynthia, you'll end up sharing a room with me, and for goodness sake I don't care if you hug me in your sleep, but please refrain from groping me in any way," I said before putting the spoon in my mouth.

A pout made its way to her features, "Aw, but Val, it's no fun otherwise..."

"...Take that back, Itachi, Kisame you guys are more mature; you're staying with me in my room on air mattress while Helen gets your current room," I justified.

"Why do they get to share a room with you?" my lesbian friend whined.

I got another spoonful of Nutella not paying much attention to the suspicious looks of the two mentioned Akatsuki members. "Well you see my friends, I would suggest any of the others, but alloy me to enlighten you as to why I am choosing these two in particular. If I were to go with Hidan and Kakuzu, I would be dealing with a pervert who needs supervision from his superior," I explained before putting the delicious spoonful in my mouth.

"Oi, fuck you, Temperance!" I heard Hidan protest.

"Now, the two artists, if they were to be in my room, I'd have to deal with a puppet who never sleeps and would be watching both me and his pyromaniac partner who snores rather loudly, almost as bad as the zealot. Again, not my preference," I continued while ignoring the immortal's protest and the bomber's glare. "Furthermore, I can't allow her to have the living room where Tobi and Zetsu are due to privacy that most girls need. Cynthia may be very open and blunt, however she is only comfortable in her own bed or sharing with me or other girls she actually knows. The twins only are comfortably with each other in the same room, and the same goes for Mathew and Seth since they're best friends. Which brings me to Itachi and Kisame; they are both mature, can keep their hands to themselves, and aren't loud."

"She does have a point," Seth stated yawning while walking down the stairs with Mathew in tow.

"And I don't want Cynthia making a move on me like she's done so many times after I break up with someone," I teased putting the lid back on the Nutella jar and getting back up.

Said blackette crossed her arms stubbornly, "I can't help it; hormones do what they be wanting to do, ya know?"

"That's always your excuse," Seth scowled.

"And I'll always use it cause it tends to work," she retorted.

Mathew rolled his green eyes, "One day that will get you into trouble rather than out of it."

The twenty-five year old waved the Hispanic off like it was no big deal, "I'll worry about that if it actually happens."

"Which it more than likely will," the twins' voices rang simultaneously.

"There you two are, where have you been?" I questioned standing up and looking at them as they leaned against the upstairs railing and grinned down at us. "You guys better not have done anything ridiculous."

"Oh no, not at all," Corey remarked.

"We were just cleaning up the bathrooms; quite filthy they were," James added.

I blinked before looking at Seth, "Go check the upstairs bathrooms; if you find anything out of the ordinary please beat them up for me."

Kakuzu looked at me as Seth made his way upstairs. "Is it abnormal for them to help clean the house?" said miser asked.

"Actually, yes it is; they only clean if they prank in the process normally. Nine times out of ten something is left behind to freak someone out or cause some major questioning," I answered looking up at the twins. "You two better run if he finds something."

"That's highly unlikely," James said.

Corey fake-gasped and put a hand on his chest, "You don't trust your favorite twins?"

"You're the only twins I know," I deadpanned.

"Is it normally like this here at your house?" Kisame chuckled.

Mathew shook his head, "No, this would be them behaving themselves."

"Temp, have you caught up on reading Naruto so you know more about the Akatsuki?" Cynthia asked taking my spot on the couch.

I got nervous as the organization's eyes all fell on me again. "Uh, well I finished with the original and started the Shippuden just yesterday; honestly it's a rather iffy story-line. It's very hard for me to get into it," I responded recalling Sasori and Sakura's fight.

"Why are you having her read about us?" Itachi questioned.

The blackette shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal, "You see, dearest Itachi, I thought it would be best for her to know about who she is housing and actually know more about the world you guys come from. This way she has a better understanding of how you guys came to be and maybe she won't be such a bitch towards your organization."

I sent her a glare, "Oi, you would be bitchy also if expenses suddenly sky-rocketed. Don't get all pissy because I never was introduced to your anime."

The lesbian deadpanned, "This is why you need to relax; right now you're really anal about everything."

A long sigh escaped my mouth, "You know I have a hard time relaxing; I'd rather not sit still."

"That's going to change," Mathew grinned. "Now that you have time off you actually have to take things a little bit easy."

I hit my head on the nearest wall at this new information, "That's just torture..."

"SON OF A BITCH!" Seth's voice rang from the upstairs bathroom connecting to Pain, Konan, Hidan, and Kakuzu's shared room.

My head snapped back up to see the twins darting out of said room and down the stairs while laughing their heads off. "We told you to watch your step!" Corey laughed.

My left eye twitched as they made it to the bottom and began running for the kitchen. I grabbed hold of James' shirt as he tried to run past me. "What did you two do?" I growled.

"You see, dearest Val, the floors needed a bit of a mop, so we mopped it with some of that car wax to make sure the floor was nice and slippery," the twin in my grasp grinned madly.

"You did what?!" I shouted. I punched him before pulling him in my face, "You and your brother go back upstairs, apologize to Seth, and re-clean the bathroom properly. If you put another prank in its place after cleaning it up so help me I will tie you both up outside in the backyard for two days with nothing but underwear on. Understand?"

James' smile was gone and was replaced with an unsatisfied frown as he rubbed his punched cheek, "Yes ma'am. Geez, you didn't need to punch me."

"Yeah, yeah, just get going," I said pushing him into his twin. "Both of you clean up your mess. Now."

With a nod each, the pair ran back upstairs just as Seth made his way down nursing his hindquarters. "Remind me again as to why we put up with them?" he grumbled sitting on the couch.

"We put up with them because deep down they are actually pretty helpful to our research," I sighed sitting next to Seth. "You alright?"

He nodded, "Yeah, busted my ass pretty hard though."

"I can imagine if you slipped on car wax," I remarked.

"You always have to punch them to get them to fucking listen?" Hidan questioned going to the kitchen.

I thought for a moment before answering, "Sometimes, but it really just depends on how bad the prank is. If it has the potential to cause serious harm, then yes I do."

"How often would that be, un?" Deidara asked going to my movie shelf.

"At least twice a week when we aren't on the rod or working on research. During the winter months is when they're at their worst for some reason," I replied taking a seat on the floor in front of Seth.

"Anyways, this Helen is on her way?" Mathew asked.

"Yeah, said she'd call once she's in Healy," I stated with a small yawn.

Cynthia raised an eyebrow, "Didn't feel like giving directions?"

I shook my head, "Not that, but I didn't know where she actually lives my friend."

"This is true," the blackette nodded.

"Can I put this in, un?" Deidara asked holding up one of my favorite films: Tremors.

"Do it!" my other blonde friend said with a huge grin.

I laughed a bit while shaking my head, "Go for it, Deidara."

Due to me and my crew not wanting to babysit the Akatsuki, we had taught them how to work the stereo, television, DVD player, and to hook up and operate my video game systems. I had taught Itachi, Pein, Konan, and Kisame. Why didn't I bother teaching Sasori or Kakuzu? Well Kakuzu can get very temperamental from what I've seen and if he were to get pissed while working any of the appliances and could end in disaster. Sasori is a puppet laced in poison; enough said for him. So while Deidara put on the DVD, I got up and headed to the kitchen to make a huge bowl of delicious popcorn. Thirty minutes into the movie and my phone started ringing. I used the remote to pause the movie and after shushing the protesting boys I answered the phone. "Yellow?" I asked in my normal, fun manner.

I heard a light laugh on the other end before Helen's voice rang through the phone, "Hi, Temperance; we just arrived in Healy."

"Ah, well my house is in the cul-de-sac right across the street of the court house," I instructed after throwing a shirt on and rushing out my front door. "My house is the white, two story Victorian Styled home closest to the main road. You'll see me standing outside."

"On the main road?" she questioned.

"Yes," I confirmed. "Trust me the house is hard to miss."

It was quiet on the other end for a little bit before Helen was back on the other end, "I see it and you." Then she hung up and I followed suit.

I didn't see who was driving her, but I had assumed it was her uncle; the man driving pulled into my driveway before Helen stepped out. She was wearing a similar outfit from when I had first met her: tank-top, shorts, and cowboy boots; the only difference was the color of the tank. It was a very light blue that made her eyes stand out a bit more. I smiled at her since she had feathers all in her hair again. "Hello, Helen; good to see you again," I greeted.

Said brunette hauled her suitcase up the stairs as her uncle drove off. "It's good to see you, too. Thank you for letting me stay for a bit," the sweet girl said getting on the porch.

"Oh no problem; listen, I hope that you don't mind other guys staying here..." I said scratching my head.

"Actually, my uncle wants me to hang out with more boys," she laughed nervously.

I nodded and grabbed the door handle, "I don't know how much you like anime, but don't freak out, okay?"

Confused, Helen nodded before I turned the handle and allowed her to enter the home where she was greeted by the majority of the Akatsuki lounging in the living room while Pein and Konan had just reached the bottom of the stairs. The newest person in the household's eyes darted around the room in a frenzy as if she knew exactly who the people were. "W-Where are the cats..?" she asked rather quietly.

"Well, they were my kittens, then they got struck by lightning and now they're characters from the Akatsuki," I answered. "Welcome to our home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q: If you had a super power, what would it be and how/why would you use it?


	9. Too Many People

Helen nodded before shaking her head disbelievingly. "I knew the kittens weren't normal, but I didn't expect anime characters..." she said more to herself.

"Yeah, when they first turned back I wasn't expecting it and had no idea who they were," I noted patting her on the back. "Turns out they're stuck with me until they find their way back."

The brunette sighed, "I would be doubting if I didn't see them in front of me; how do I know they aren't cosplayers?"

"Temperance isn't an anime fan," Cynthia said. "If the cosplayers were going to be anywhere they would be in my house."

"What are cosplayers, un?" Deidara asked.

My lesbian friend patted the blonde bomber's head, "In this world we have people who dress up as characters from different shows; people actually dress up as you guys, too."

A look of curiosity came across Hidan, "Why the hell would someone cosplay as us?"

"Well believe it or not a lot of people like you guys here on Earth; sure you have a bunch of people who dislike you as well but either way ya'll are popular," Cynthia remarked.

"That's both creepy and interesting..." Kisame mused.

Helen continued to look over the Akatsuki wearily; she obviously was having a hard time believing the situation. I sighed and crossed my arms, "Okay, do you need physical proof in order for us to prove that they are the real deal?"

The brunette nodded in confirmation. I scanned over the occupants til my eyes fell upon the blonde bomber with the mouth hands. "Deidara, come here," I ordered.

"Why should I, un?" he asked with a scowl.

I rolled my eyes, "Because you have hand-mouths and it would be the best physical proof in order to convince Helen, duh."

The blonde shot me a glare before heading to our newest guest and holding up his right hand, "See, we're the real Akatsuki."

Helen stared at his hand, "...Alright, they're the real deal..."

"Now, I'll show you to your room so you can get situated," I said grabbing one of her bags to help her out.

"Be careful with that bag it has my equipment in it," Helen stated motioning towards said bag.

I nodded before leading her up the stairs to Itachi and Kisame's old, shared room and gently placing the bag in my left hand on the bed. "You can stay here as long as you'd like," I smiled. "Go ahead and get comfortable and whenever you're ready to join us go ahead and come downstairs."

"Alright," she said; I then nodded and left her to take in all of what's happened in such a short amount of time.

When I got back in the living room I noticed Deidara once again scanning the movie shelf and the rest of the people lounging in the living room were looking at me as if to ask 'What now?'. "She's getting comfortable right now before coming down," I remarked taking my previous seat.

"What's 'The Big Bang Theory', un?" Deidara questioned holding up one of the six seasons I owned.

"It's a fairly popular comedy TV show about four physicists and a normal girl," Cynthia answered.

"That doesn't exactly explain the title," Sasori drowned.

Seth rolled his eyes, "You know what, just put in the first disc of season one and watch the show for yourself; I'm not explaining the relationship between physics and the 'Big Bang Theory's' title."

Deidara shrugged but did as he was told; the more rowdy members seemed to enjoy the humor of the show, but didn't really understand much of the physics because it wasn't as advanced in their world or whatever. Itachi seemed genuinely interested in the underlying physics and theories. Note to self: get him a book on physics and theories.

About half way through the first disc, Helen came down yawning as if waking up from a small nap. "Took a nap?" I teased.

The brunette shrugged before pulling up a chair and sitting with us in the living room, "I like my sleep."

"I'm already liking her," Cynthia grinned.

"Down; she's still jail-bait and I highly doubt she's a lesbian," Mathew scowled.

Helen gave my lesbian friend a weird look; clearly she wasn't thrilled about the comment. "I didn't mean it like that; I'm just saying I can understand the love of sleep," the blackette whined.

"I'm sure you were," Seth chuckled.

Cynthia rolled her eyes before going to the kitchen, "Whatever, I'm going to make some brownies."

"Throw extra chocolate chips in them!" Corey and James demanded.

"Yeah, yeah," was the blackette's response.

"I noticed that the ending of the opening song states that 'all started with a Big Bang Theory'; is it an actual theory?" Itachi asked.

The Akatsuki, excluding Deidara, Hidan, and Tobi, looked at me curiously; they obviously wanted to know the answer. "Yes, it's an actual scientific theory," I replied.

"What is the theory?" Pain asked.

I paused before pulling out my Smartphone, "Let me Google it to give you the correct theory rather than telling you what I think the theory is about; I'm intelligent, but this is stuff takes intelligent to a whole new level."

I typed in the theory in the search bar and patiently waited for the results; to my dismay the TV-show showed up rather than the actual theory. I scowled at my phone before typing in science after 'Big Bang' and the result I was looking for. "Okay, here is the result off of Wikipedia; it's long so just bare with me," I began before reading the first two paragraphs. "The Big Bang theory is the prevailing cosmological model for the early development of the universe. According to the theory, the Big Bang occurred approximately 13.798 billion years ago, which is thus considered the age of the universe. At this time, the universe was in an extremely hot and dense state and began expanding rapidly. After the initial expansion, the universe cooled sufficiently to allow energy to be converted into various subatomic particles, including protons, neutrons, and electrons. Though simple atomic nuclei formed within the first three minutes after the Big Bang, thousands of years passed before the first electrically neutral atoms formed. The majority of atoms that were produced by the Big Bang are hydrogen, along with helium and traces of lithium. Giant clouds of these primordial elements later coalesced through gravity to form stars and galaxies, and the heavier elements were synthesized either within stars or during supernovae.

"The Big Bang is the scientific theory that is most consistent with observations of the past and present states of the universe, and it is widely accepted within the scientific community. It offers a comprehensive explanation for a broad range of observed phenomena, including the abundance of light elements, the cosmic microwave background, large scale structure, and the Hubble diagram. The core ideas of the Big Bang—the expansion, the early hot state, the formation of light elements, and the formation of galaxies—are derived from these and other observations. As the distance between galaxies increases today, in the past galaxies were closer together. The consequence of this is that the characteristics of the universe can be calculated in detail back in time to extreme densities and temperatures, while large particle accelerators replicate such conditions, resulting in confirmation and refinement of the details of the Big Bang model. On the other hand, these accelerators can only probe so far into high energy regimes, and astronomers are prevented from seeing the absolute earliest moments in the universe by various cosmological horizons. The earliest instant of the Big Bang expansion is still an area of open investigation. The Big Bang theory does not provide any explanation for the initial conditions of the universe; rather, it describes and explains the general evolution of the universe going forward from that point on." I sighed in relief once I finished reading the introduction of the theory.

Itachi seemed more curious about the subject along with Sasori; the others just seemed to nod. I'm not sure when, but Hidan had started listening at some point and was obviously more confused about the theory. "I don't understand a word that just came out of your fucking mouth," the Jashinist remarked.

Helen shot said man a glare, "Because you're an idiot; now watch your mouth."

"The fuck you going to do about it?!" Hidan challenged.

The seventeen year old took her left shoe off before throwing it at him hard, "This! And if you continue I'll throw another at you!"

"Ouch! That hurt!" the white haired man grumbled.

I busted up laughing, "Good one, Helen!"

She nodded with a smile, "Normally I can't aim so that was a miracle."

"Temperance, do you have any books on physics?" Itachi asked.

I shook my head, "Unfortunately I do not; most of my books are on storms and not anything of those sorts."

The Uchiha nodded before turning his attention back to the TV.

"I fail to see the point of this show," Sasori remarked.

Pein nodded in agreement, "It is rather futile."

Cynthia deadpanned, "It's not supposed to have a point, it's just for shits and giggles."

Helen scowled at the lesbian, "Please refrain from using profanity."

Hidan rolled his eyes before getting up, "Since I don't want to be around this new girl I'm taking a shower."

As the Jashinist headed upstairs I couldn't help but notice a sly smirk form on the twins' faces. "Alright, what did you two do after I told you to clean up the floor?" I asked irritably.

"We actually did it before the car wax," Corey explained.

"You see, while you said to clean the floor, you said nothing about the shower," James added.

Seth face-palmed, "Seriously, what did you two do."

Corey smiled, "I don't have a clue as to what you're talking about."

"Let's just say he's in a 'sticky situation'," James grinned wildly.

For some odd reason the twins both began laughing madly; I didn't see what was so funny about it. "Why are you two laughing?" Mathew asked cocking his head to the side.

"No reason; you'll understand one he's done with his shower," Corey noted paying attention to the TV again.

I shook my head, "I just don't see how 'sticky situation' is funny."

"Obviously it's a play on words dealing with their prank," Sasori droned.

"No, I never would have guessed," Cynthia said sarcastically.

Helen covered her mouth to bite back her laughs.

"Can we put something else on? The show retarded," both halves of Zetsu remarked.

"Hey look, they agree!" my lesbian friend exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, what type of movie/show would you like to watch? Action, Thriller-"

"Horror!" Cynthia shouted pumping a fist in the air.

"Oh hell no! You know I can't be alone after seeing horror films!" I barked in her direction.

"I don't care; by the way brownies are done!" she stated.

Mathew was about to jump up until Seth pulled him down, "Wait until they cool off for crying out loud."

"I don't wanna," the Hispanic whined.

I rolled my eyes, "Anyways, any genre but Horror is okay."

"How about a 'Star Wars' marathon?" James suggested.

"That's the most useful suggestion you've come up with," Seth remarked.

Helen laughed a bit, "I take it you guys are kinda like nerds."

"Yeah, more or less," Corey said putting in 'The Phantom Menace' in the DVD player.

"Is it normally uneventful here?" the seventeen year old asked.

"Eh, it depends; it is right now because I've been confined to the house other than the occasional grocery run or mall run to get books, clothes, games, or any of that other fun stuff," I replied. "It sucks but it is what it is."

Helen frowned, "Doesn't seem to be too entertaining."

"It isn't but oh well," Mathew said.

Pein looked over at Mathew and I, "The reason why you can't is because we don't need our cover blown as to where our location is by anyone."

"I'm surprised you still don't trust us," Seth commented.

"We're criminals who are unwelcome by the shinobi world; what do you expect?" Kakuzu asked.

"While you have a point, I think we've proved ourselves to you since you've gotten here," Cynthia remarked.

"Some of you, yes; most of us are still skeptical of Temperance," Pain stated.

I sweat-dropped, "As much of a rude comment that is, I'm glad you're honest about it. I can understand why you don't also trust me since I'm more hard headed than anyone else here."

"Don't you think that there are too many people staying here? I mean it is a bit crowded," Helen remarked.

"While this is true we don't really have much of a choice," I said shrugging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Back in the 70's, Chuck Norris and Bruce Lee worked out together and even went onto tournaments with each other.
> 
> Q: What is your favorite Action TV-show and why? Do any of the actors inspire you in a way?
> 
> Like always advice on the story is welcome and I appreciate all reviews; I do read them all. I hope this chapter was up to your standards my lovelies :)


	10. Stress and Creepy Crawlies

I started pacing at four in the morning; stress was catching up to me and my insomnia was keeping me up more than it usually did. I hated it and nothing was calming me down. I felt like a caged animal in a small environment. I wanted out and nothing was going to stop me. "You're awfully high sprung at this hour; why aren't you asleep like a normal person?" I heard Kisame ask from his spot on the floor.

"I'm stressed out like you wouldn't believe; I need out to get out of here before I flip," I answered continuing to stare at the floor as I paced.

I heard him chuckle before I noted the Sharingan eyes watching me from the Uchiha. "While I can see where you're coming from, you sneak out of the house and Leader will forcibly keep you here until he trusts you," the blue man stated.

"Right now I don't care; I just want out of this damn house other than getting necessities. I want to enjoy the sun, walk around town, do something other than the same boring shit every day," I groaned before sitting on my bed; that's when an idea struck.

Itachi's eyes narrowed at me as if he saw the light go off in my head which resulted in me sticking my tongue out at him. I was going to sneak out of the house one way or another. I noticed that the house was falling under routine and there was one point in the routine in which the Akatsuki would go into one of the guest rooms to talk about things, though I'm not sure what it is they talk about; this would be the best time for me to escape the house if I was going to at all. All I had to do was wait. Light snoring caught my attention and as soon as I caught the source a light smile made its way to my face; I didn't realize how heavy of a sleeper Kisame was. I sighed before getting up and heading to the kitchen for some hot tea since I was probably going to be up for the rest of the night. I put a pot of water on the stove before turning up the temperature to high to get the water hot quickly. "I've noticed you've been getting less sleep by the day. That's not healthy you know." I jumped and turned around to see Zetsu standing almost directly behind me.

I sighed and leaned against the counter, "I know, but the stress of everything is getting to me. I'm sure you understand; it also sucks being stuck in the damn house all the time."

"You know very well that we can't do anything about that. We still don't trust you."

I rolled my eyes, "I haven't done anything outside of your leader's request so I don't see why you don't."

"Try to understand things from our perspective; we come from a world where we are constantly hunted and war is always imminent. We can't really trust anybody."

"While I understand that I still think you guys should trust me since I've been allowing you to stay in my house and have done everything you guys have asked me to for the past month. Surely you can understand how stressful this is not being able to do anything."

In this past month, my cousin Zara was finally able to come over with a surprisingly helpful amount of cash but the living quarters were so packed that it just made everything uncomfortable. Also, I couldn't help but notice some changes going through the Akatsuki such as Hidan actually trying to be more careful towards life and death situations much to my surprise. Sasori has also seemed to become more human-like; I'm not sure if I'm the only one who has noticed these two changes, but I would be surprised if other members of the Akatsuki hadn't noticed yet. "We'll talk to Leader-sama about it. Don't count on anything though," Zetsu said before walking away.

"Thank you, Zetsu," I said as a slight smile came to my face.

"Don't mention it; seriously though, get sleep. Looks like you got punched in both eyes," was the last thing he said before heading back into the living room.

With a sigh I opened the fridge and pulled out eggs, bread, and butter before going to the freezer for the bacon; I wanted to make everyone French toast with a side of eggs and bacon. The longer I cooked the more exhaustion began to take over me. I yawned as I continued adding to the growing pile of food. Eventually people began flocking into the kitchen as six rolled around and I successfully finished cooking everything before making my way back to my bedroom; sleep sounded so good right now. Flopping on the bed face first I let out a deep sigh and ignored the bathroom door as it opened; I felt the humidity from the bathroom and knew that it was either Itachi or Kisame just leaving the bathroom after showering. "Temp, you shouldn't continue over exhausting yourself," Kisame's voice rang as I felt him approach the bed.

"I don't care right now; let me just stay here until something gets destroyed," I mumbled into my pillow, "And don't call me Temp; my ex used that frequently and I'm still mad at that ass."

I heard the blue man chuckle, "Hold grudges much?"

"If people rub me the wrong way, yes, otherwise I get alone with people decently," I answered rolling onto my back.

Feeling added weight to the mattress, I looked to see Kisame sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the far side of the wall; it wasn't awkward, but comforting to have his person nearby. "...I think we should go to my cousin's place in California for a nice, long vacation," I sighed stretching.

Kisame raised an eyebrow before looking at me, "I thought Zara lived near your aunt?"

"No, no, no, I meant my other cousin Stephanie; she has a beach house in southern California. I figured a more relaxing environment may help with all the stress going on between everyone," I clarified. "Not to mention I haven't been to the ocean in a while."

"How many relatives do you have?"

"A lot; thankfully though we don't have any family reunions after the last one."

Kisame stood up and headed to the door, "Well I'll mention it to Leader-sama, but I'm not sure how he'll take to a new person being introduced."

I nodded before sleep almost instantly took over.

Third Person

Cynthia sighed after eating her fill of the meal Temperance so graciously made; she was worried about her ginger friend and knew she would do something stupid if the stress didn't smooth out anytime soon. She, too, was getting tired of sitting around the house doing absolutely nothing along with the other inhabitants; it didn't help her gut was telling her something but she didn't know what. With a sigh the lesbian turned on the TV to watch the Weather Channel; might as well keep an eye on the weather out of boredom. Loud footsteps could be heard running around the second floor along with the attempted smothered laughing of the twins. With a groan the blackette hung her head before a shriek from Temperance's room sounded; not even fifteen minutes after Kisame came downstairs and the twins decided to scare their ginger friend awake. The twenty-five year old got up and ran upstairs along with the rest of the household, and they all stared wide-eyed when they opened the door; covering the entire bed were various species of spiders. Temperance was shaking in place as two tarantulas crawled up her right arm; Cynthia took in a sharp breath when she noticed a few poisonous spiders starting to crawl towards her friend. Tears were seen prickling the corner of the ginger's eyes; talk about a shudder-worthy awakening. "James, Corey, you two are in serious trouble!" Seth shouted as he cautiously made his way into the room; he wasn't sure how but he needed to help his friend out of this situation.

Kisame followed Seth in and frowned, "If we aren't careful she'll get bit."

"I know, that's what I'm worried about. They had to get every spider they saw rather than just ones that aren't poisonous to us," the blonde sighed crossing his arms.

"Spider's don't like fire, right?" Cynthia offered as a thought.

A light bulb went off in Mathew's head. "I'll go get the grill lighter," he said before darting back downstairs to the kitchen.

Temperance bit back a whimper as a daddy long-leg made its way up her left arm; she truly felt disgusted. In the next moment the Hispanic came rushing in the room and lit the end before holding it close to the spiders to scare them off; luckily they ran away from the flame away from the petrified girl and the second she was clear Kisame quickly pulled her off the bed and out of the room and closing the door once everyone was out of the room. Temperance let out a whimper as she shuddered and instantly began removing her clothing just in case a spider snuck its way onto her shirt or pants. The boys quickly turned away while she did this and put on different clothes; they still weren't used to the ginger's unashamed self. Helen covered her eyes and cleared her throat uncomfortably but understood the situation. Once Temperance was dressed she instantly hugged Kisame as the tears ran down her face; she was terrified.


	11. Airport Mayem

As soon as I stopped shaking my eyes drifted to the twins who had the nerve to show themselves after the hell they just caused. A sharp glare appeared in my eyes and they were smart enough to look absolutely scared; if I could I'd kill them with my glare. "N-now Temp, don't do something stupid; it was just a harmless prank, calm down," James said waving his hands in front of him.

I clenched my fists and started stalking towards the twins. "You had the nerve to interrupt my sleep, slipped spiders on my bed, and claim it was a 'harmless prank'?! What the hell is wrong with you?! What if I got bit, and better yet, where am I supposed to sleep now that I have hundreds of arachnids crawling around my room?!"

Corey was about to say something but instantly closed his mouth; he was unsure what to say or do. I heard Seth sigh before he hugged me from behind, "Temp, for goodness sakes calm down; you don't need to be stressing yourself out further..."

"Calm down? Seriously? You can say that? I just can't do this! I-I need out of this stupid house," I said as my hands started shaking.

"Mathew, go get her meds before this turns severe," my blonde friend said softly trying to stay calm knowing what would happen if he didn't.

Matty nodded before walking to the hall way out of sight before I could hear his footsteps quicken. I felt my heart starting to pound and my breathing began to quicken. "What's going on?" I heard Helen ask.

"She has anxiety attacks when she is under stress and/or when she is scared like she was with the spiders; she sometimes passes out when they get really bad or she'll black out. The whole time though she'll either scream, whimper, or cry while violently kicking or thrashing around," Zara answered her quietly.

My vision started to get blurry and my breathing began to quicken and I let out a whimper. "Guys back up and give her some space real quick; it may help her from having a bad panic attack," I heard Seth mutter. It wasn't long before I blacked out.

Whispering pulled me out of my sleep, but I didn't want to open my eyes yet knowing that I would get attention the second I did. "You're saying that that was a minor panic attack, yeah?" Deidara, I think.

"Yup, normally they get a lot worse than that so we were fortunate," sounded like Seth.

I heard someone in the room sigh before a voice sounding like Kisame's addressed Pein, "Leader-sama, can I talk to you in private?"

I didn't hear anything other than footsteps leaving the room so I assumed that they went to talk. I took a deep breath and stretched to let the others know I was awake. "Val, you scared me to death, " I heard Zara comment before I opened my eyes and sat up; I looked around the environment and recognized it as the living room.

"You okay?" Konan asked walking towards me.

I thought for a minute before nodding, "I should be once my head clears up; just feeling dizzy and disoriented."

"Is that normal?" the kunoichi questioned.

"Unfortunately; happens every time I have an attack," I answered.

Helen came over and gave me a hug, "We're having Corey and James clean up your room."

With a sigh I hugged her back, "At least someone told them to before I could get to them."

Zara ruffled my hair resulting in me scowling. "Good to know you're still your willing-to-kick-rear self," she smirked.

I smacked her hand away before sitting up and swinging my legs to the floor, "So what did I miss and how long was I out?"

"You didn't miss anything, and you were out for about fifteen minutes including your panic attack," Zetsu answered.

I opened my mouth to talk, but my attention swung to the hallway connecting to the kitchen as Kisame and Pein reentered the living room. Everyone turned their attention to the leader as he cleared his throat. "Kisame has informed me of a potential place that will allow a lot of us to relax for a while; Temperance, I believe you know where this is so I'll let you explain this place in California," the pierced ginger said.

Needless to say I was shocked because this meant we were going to the beach house and Pein was now starting to trust me finally. "Well, um, this place is a beach house in Orange County in Southern California; it's about the same size as this home if not a little bigger and it's literally right next to the beach. The weather is different, too, so we may need to get different clothes when we get their along with bathing suits for those who want to go swimming," I stated.

"How the fuck are we going to get there?" Hidan questioned from the dining room table.

"Flying, duh," I deadpanned.

This seemed to interest the blonde bomber. "We can fly, yeah?" he asked.

Zara nodded, "Yup, we have airplanes which are transportation for air travel."

"Your technology is truly amazing," Konan stated heading to the kitchen I'm assuming to get something to drink.

"Helen, could you please get me the phone real quick so I can call Stephanie?" I asked looking at the girl who seems to always have feathers in her hair.

She nodded before grabbing the wireless home phone and handing it to me, "Here you go."

"Thanks," I said before dialing the number of my artistic cousin. It took three rings before she finally answered. "Hello?" her voice rang on the other line.

"Hey Steph, how've you been?" I asked.

"Pretty good; what's up?"

I sighed, "Listen, I was wondering if it wouldn't be too much trouble if me and twelve others could come and stay with you for a while."

There was a pause before she finally answered, "Wow, that's a lot of people, Val; I didn't know you had that many friends."

"Well they kinda just appeared; so do you think you could help me out here with this?"

"Sure; I miss your storm friends anyways. So when will you be coming over?"

I sighed before looking at Cynthia and covering the speaker, "Will you be coming or going home?"

Cynthia yawned before shaking her head, "Nah, the crew and I decided that we were going to catch up with our families and give you and the Akatsuki some space."

I nodded before uncovering the speaker and putting the phone back so I could talk to Stephanie. "Actually, my crew isn't coming with me; all new people," I explained.

A groan was heard from Stephanie so I knew she wasn't too thrilled with it. "Fine; I will let you know that I'll be heading to New Zealand though in the next couple of days so it'll only be you guys and Andra here," she said.

"Aw, how is my half sister? I miss her," I stated with a small pout on my face.

"She's good, and she misses you, too."

I nodded with satisfaction, "Alright, well I'll let you go; I'm getting tickets and then we'll be on our way. If you can we'll need a fifteen passenger rental."

"No need, I have one, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Well, see ya when we're in town; bye!" I said; she stated her goodbye before we both hung up. I turned my attention to the Akatsuki and sighed. "Alright; I'm going online to buy our plane tickets. You will need to pack clothes, tooth brush, tooth paste, socks, shoes, hair brush, and anything else you will need while we are there in a suit case; also, bring a small carry on if you want to or something to do on the plane because it's going to be a long flight."

With a nod the Akatsuki, along with Zara and Helen, all left to pack their suit cases. "Cynthia, could you please start packing my suit case as well? I want to be ready to go ASAP," I said getting my laptop and turning it on.

Said lesbian friend nodded before heading to my dresser that was thankfully still in the hallway and began packing for me while I looked online for the plane tickets. Once I did get the tickets, the airport being an hour drive away, I printed out the receipt and plane details for the group and finished packing my suit case. The flight wasn't til four so we had an hour left before we had to leave; talk about crazy packing. Making sure I had packed my phone charger, iPod charger, laptop charger, and toiletries, I threw my iPod, phone, and a few coloring books into a carry-on bag and some snacks during the long flight. "We're leaving within the hour so don't be late!" I shouted as I started double checking everything.

"We'll be ready," I heard Kisame say.

Nodding with satisfaction I turned towards my storm chasing team, "Would it be okay if you guys drove us to the airport so I don't need to leave my vehicle there? I give Cynthia permission to drive my truck if this is a go."

"Sure, it's not a problem; I don't trust the airport parking lot anyways," Seth commented before letting out a yawn.

"Thanks, I'll owe you guys," I said before packing a pair of headphones and a pair of ear buds; I did one of each because I didn't know if anyone wanted to listen to my music with me or not and headphones aren't meant to share. "I believe that's it for me," I said to myself.

My lesbian friend smirked, "Don't forget you have to take all piercings out while going through security."

"Balls," I said beginning to remove all the piercings from my ears and putting them in a little baggy for later. "Guys, one more thing, nothing metal can go with you on the plane, and Pein, you'll have to take your piercings out!" I shouted putting my earrings in my pocket.

I heard loud protests from Hidan and I pinched the bridge of my nose, "If you try going through security with it I promise it will not end well for you."

Putting my laptop in its case along with all of the Big Bang Theory seasons that I owned, all up to six as seven isn't quite out yet, I nodded with satisfaction knowing that I was finally done packing. I grabbed my truck keys before unlocking said vehicle and putting my suitcase, carry-on, laptop, and accessories in the back. Pein and Konan were the next two to finish packing and also put their suit cases in the back with my stuff. I scowled however when I saw his piercings still in his face. "I told you to take them out for security," I said.

"I'll take them out later; I highly doubt it's necessary to do so now," he said with a straight face.

I sighed and waved him off, "Fine, but please don't forget otherwise you might be detained and then we'll miss our flight."

He nodded at my warning and we just waited for everyone else to finish packing. Sasori, Itachi, Kakuzu, and Kisame were the next people done, while everyone else, namely Hidan, were bringing up the rear much to my annoyance. Regardless, we were able to leave the house on time and were currently on our way to the airport which was the next town over. Thankfully I had the car radio off otherwise I would have to hear Hidan complain the entire way; I would have wanted to run his head through a wall after that. Once we did successfully make it to the airport, checked in, dropped off our luggage after tagging them, and pay the suitcase/carry-on fee, we began making our way to the security line. I unpacked my laptop from the bag along with its power cord as instructed, took off my shoes, belt, dropped off my carry-on and went through the full body scanning machine thing; I could see the annoyance on some of the Akatsuki's face from having such tight security measures. Hidan was directly behind me and had taken off his shoes before going into the scanner; a deep beeping noise sounded in which I groaned. "Sir, we'll need you to empty out your pockets and remove your necklace," a security guard said approaching the Jashinist.

Knowing he was about to cuss out the man, Pein cleared his throat and sent a heated glare at Hidan who grumbled before complying. I heard Deidara trying to smother his laughter from behind Kisame causing me to face-palm. "Seriously guys, I told you how things were going to work before we left the house," I sighed.

"Sir, you'll need to remove all your facial piercings along with everything in your pockets," another guard said as Pein took off his shoes.

The ginger nodded before removing all his piercings and emptying his pockets revealing only a wallet. I nodded in satisfaction as the rest of the Akatsuki began emptying their pockets after removing their shoes. However, when Tobi entered the scanner, he would not for the life of him stand still like he was supposed to. I groaned loudly and hung my head, tapping my foot impatiently. "You need to stand still and remove your mask, Sir," the same guard that scolded Hidan said.

"Tobi can't take off his mask!" the black haired nut exclaimed flailing around.

I tapped the guard on the shoulder to try to bail out my new friend, "Um, he kind of has a condition that makes him extremely violent when the mask is removed; also, he doesn't like showing his face since he was abused pretty badly as a child. His mask is like his comfort blanket and he won't part with it."

Accepting the answer, he nodded and went back to trying to get Tobi to stand still; after five minutes they finally were able to scan he hyper ninja and we were all finally on our way to the plane's gate. Fortunately we were not late boarding the plane and after finding our seats and buckled up, I sighed and waited as the rest of the passengers boarding.


	12. Madness, Just Pure Madness

I sighed as I got comfortable in my seat between Helen and Zara; in the row right across from us (from isle to window) was Kakuzu, Hidan, and Pein for obvious reasons. Directly behind me sat (from window to isle) Deidara, Kisame, and Itachi; Zetsu, Tobi, and Konan sat (from isle to window) across from Itachi. Sasori, much to his annoyance, had an old lady on his right, a business man to his left, and sat directly in front of me. Now I may be more of a snappy, somewhat grumpy person, but on an airplane or any form of public transportation I can be quite loud, especially when listening to my iPod. A grin made its way to my face as I thought of various ways to torment the surrounding Akatsuki members. "Buckle your seat belts guys," I said with as much seriousness as I could possible muster.

Zara sweat-dropped knowing I would be causing trouble intentionally. I noticed the Akatsuki had listened and my grin widened; this would be fun. "Temperance, you okay?" Helen asked looking at me in concern.

"Oh, I'm just peachy~!" I said with a little too much enthusiasm that caused a few worried glances from the boys.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Hidan asked pulling a glare from Helen.

"Don't cuss!" the brunette said.

"Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane, don't know when I'll be back again. Oh babe, I hate to go~" I sang putting my left hand on my chest and throwing my right arm in the air.

"Seriously, Val?" my cousin sighed.

"What? Perfect opportunity," I shrugged.

Sasori turned around and sent me a glare, "I swear if you're like this the whole flight I'll make you regret being born."

"And if you do anything to hurt me I'll sick my shark on you," I countered with a grin.

"Why am I being dragged into this?" said shark questioned obviously not amused.

Zara covered my mouth knowing exactly what I was about sing. "Don't you dare. Sing it I will stitch your mouth shut," she threatened.

"Sing what?" Helen questioned.

I pulled her hand away from my mouth and took a deep breath, "He's my best friend, best of all best friends you can be my best friend, too!"

Sasori's eye twitched in sheer annoyance along with the majority of the Akatsuki's; the puppet finally turned back around to face the front. "So I put my hands up they're playing my song and the butterflies fly away!" I continued on with my random singing.

My cousin groaned in annoyance, "You drank an energy drink with alcohol mixed in it before we left the house didn't you?"

I put my right pointer to my lips, "Shhh!"

Pein raised an eyebrow before looking at the blackette, "Does she normally drink before flying?"

Zara nodded, "Yeah, she gets stressed while we're in the air, especially during bad weather or we hit turbulence."

"If she has a fear of planes then why does she fly?" Itachi asked obviously questioning my sanity.

"Fastest way to travel long distance and the view is beautiful," she replied.

Hidan looked out the window and tensed as he saw a plane land; he was question exactly how safe this plane would be in the air seeing the wings slightly bounce as its front wheel hit the runway. "I can fucking understand why it makes Temp so damn nervous..." he muttered.

Pretty soon all the passengers were on board and were moving the hall thingy away from the plane so they could back it away from the airport and get it to the runway. Zara looked out the window with excitement as the plane began casual driving while the stewardess went over the 'in case of an emergencies follow these instructions' ordeal. I began picking at the sides of my fingers after putting a piece of gum in my mouth so my ears wouldn't pop as bad as it would if I didn't chew gum. Closing my eyes, I chewed vigorously as my fists clenched; I didn't like the feeling of high speeds on the ground before liftoff. I felt a few eyes on me but I ignored it as I felt the plane speeding up drastically. "You okay?" I heard Helen ask.

"She will be once we level out and are in the air," Zara answered for me.

It was silent for a while and then the captain spoke once the plane saying it was safe to unbuckle our seatbelts. I sighed before pulling out my iPod and putting an ear bud in my left ear. Zara took the other bud before putting it in her ear. The Piano Guys rang through my ear buds to help calm me down after the initial take off; we did have approximately four hours or so until we landed so I wasn't in a rush to annoy anyone just yet. "Definitely a bumpy start," I heard Kisame mumble behind me.

"That's why I always do something about it," I mentioned as a stewardess began pushing a cart down the aisle and taking drink orders from everyone.

I sighed as I glanced around to make sure that the rest of the Akatsuki were okay; other than Deidara they looked rather unsure about being in the air on such a heavy form of transportation. "How long are we staying at Stephanie's?" Zara asked continuing to look out the window at the ocean of clouds.

"At least a month for sure, other than that I'm unsure. Hopefully a month away from stress will be enough time to allow a full plan for the Akatsuki to return," I answered as I grabbed a coloring book I brought with me and opened the crayon box.

A smile spread across my face as the scent of Crayola invaded my nose. I flipped through my Disney coloring book until I found a Lion King one with Nala, Simba, and Zazu on it. Having inspiration as to what to listen to next, I began playing 'I Just Can't Wait to be King'. "I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!" I sang along.

"Well I've never seen a king or beast with quite so little hair," Zara sang right on cue.

"I'm gonna be the main event like no king was before. I'm brushing up on looking down, I'm working on my roar!" I continued.

As our duet went on we were getting weird looks from just about everyone. Sasori looked like he wanted to commit murder along with Kakuzu. Kisame chuckled as he watched our show with amusement. Once the song finished, Lady Sovereign's 'Love Me or hate Me' started playing. Now because the fact the song had explicit language, Zara and I lip synched rather than actually singing the song while dancing in our seats like idiots much to the annoyance of the others. Tick marks would have been forming over Sasori's head if we were animated because I had started gently kicking the back of his seat. Helen ran a hand over her face in sheer annoyance at our behavior; I found it hilarious. "Kick my chair one more time. Do it, I dare you," Sasori growled from in front of me.

I went to kick his chair again but was stopped by Helen who had hit my arm. "Leave Danna alone," she said with a slight glare.

This took Sasori and I aback; she has never called him Danna. A slight blush of embarrassment crossed her cheeks before she put her face in her hands. "Just pretend that didn't happen," she mumbled.

I shrugged and continued with my coloring as 'Carry On' by Fun began playing. Now over the past few months of the Akatsuki staying here, each of us have gotten attached to the group as a whole whether or not we admit to it. Kisame and I generally talk alone at least twice a day on a regular basis so we were rather close. Deidara and Helen were getting extremely close to one another and if I didn't know better I'd say that the two had a thing for each other. Now, Hidan and Zara were an interesting pair; They both got along very well, but the Jashinist seemed to be unsure of himself when concerning my cousin. I could tell he liked her, but he never acted on it. It was like he was having an internal battle over the whole situation. Sasori seemed to get closest to Helen out of the three of us girls and Itachi was like my younger brother. Kakuzu may have been severely irritated by Zara at times, but he did have a slight soft spot for her. "Sempai, look at all the clouds!" Tobi shouted much to the bomber's annoyance.

Deidara's eye twitched, "I'm not blind, idiot!"

"Just ignore him," Helen said looking at him from over the seat.

"You have no idea how hard that is, yeah," he grumbled looking back out the window.

A light smile came across Helen's ace," I know, but please try."

I gasped at the new song playing through my earphones and immediately began singing along. "That's my cigar-"

"You'll steal another," Zara cut in before we both sung. "Hey bummers we got work to do. Since when did you become me muddah. Ah stop ya ballin'; Hey, who asked you." This got us a few more looks.

"Try Bottle Alley or the Harbor. Try Central Park its guaranteed. Try any bank or bum or barber, they almost all knows how to read. I smell money, you smell foul, met this girl last night. Ahh, move your elbow, pass the towel, for a buck I might!"

"That song sounds vaguely familiar..." Helen remarked.

"It's a Disney musical that came out in 1992 starring Christian Bale, Bill Pullman, Robert Duvall, and a few other good actors," I said. (1)

The brunette deadpanned at my lack of answer, "That's helpful; why don't you just tell me what it is?"

"Because that would spoil my fun~" I teased.

The rest of the flight consisted of me finishing my coloring while singing countless song to the Akatsuki members much to their annoyance and I finally stopped when the stewardess told me I was disturbing the following passengers; I was bummed out. At some point I put away my coloring book and took out my laptop to watch some more episodes of The Big Bang theory; I turned on subtitles so Helen could enjoy it too if she wanted. When it was time for us to land I turned off all my electronics and packed everything so I was ready to go once we were good to get off the plane. As we were landing I closed my eyes and held on for dear life as the plane landed and the brakes were applied. The Akatsuki and the rest of us decided to wait to get off the plane until everyone else was off first so we didn't have to fight the crowd that was ready to trample us; once we were off I immediately began searching the lobby for my cousin. "Temperance!" a familiar voice shouted.

I looked in the direction I heard the voice and saw a boney twenty-nine year old wearing a light blue tank top, dark blue short shorts, and flip flops. Her brown hair rested on her shoulders neatly and her brown eyes complimented her tan skin; she stood at 5'4" so she was short for her age and she didn't have a full figure but still proportioned. I smiled and waved at her, "Stephanie!" I then turned to the Akatsuki and motioned them to follow, "C'mon."

They followed behind me silently as we made our way to my cousin. When I was in reach the brunette pulled me into a hug. "How are you, sweetie?" she asked as I hugged her back.

"Stressed, the usual," I said. "How are you?"

"Looking forward to my trip to New Zealand," she smiled kissing my cheek. Since I've known her she's been kissing her friends and relatives on the cheek; she didn't mean anything by the gesture. She then raised an eyebrow at Helen and the Akatsuki. "You weren't joking about the new friends," she mused holding her arms out to Zara before hugging her. "Hello, Zara."

Said blackette smiled and returned the hug, "Hey Steph; long time no see."

"Shall we get going?" Stephanie asked smiling like she usually did.

"Yes please," I laughed.

"About fucking time," Hidan sighed.

Helen glared at Hidan before punching him, "Don't cuss!"

Pretty soon we were all piling in the fifteen passenger van that my cousin owned and we were heading to the wonders of Stephanie's beach house. The van ride was very quiet at first. Most of the Akatsuki were sightseeing out the windows as they passed various land forms and buildings. They even asked about the chemtrails that littered the sky, which I didn't feel like explaining. It remained quiet until Tobi broke the silence. "Tobi heard you talking about a half sister on the thingy. Why wasn't she at the house?" he asked.

"She was younger at the time when I started storm chasing so I had to send her to Stephanie's since I was rarely home; before I sent her to California she usually got herself into some sort of trouble when left her alone," I replied.

"How old is she?" Itachi asked.

"She is fifteen but going to turn sixteen in a couple of months," I answered looking out the window.

Hidan raised an eyebrow at that part. "How the fuck can she not be left alone at that damn age? What is she? Stupid?" he questioned.

I sent a warning glare at Hidan, getting the zealot to shut up. That didn't mean Hidan was still looking for other things to use for getting a rise out of me. Bastard.

"She's... Well... a special case," Stephanie said trying to explain it in a polite way.

"What's so special about her, hm? Is she some sort of princess or something?" Deidara asked.

"She's not royalty or anything like that; it just has to deal with the way she developed mentally after birth," I stated getting a little annoyed.

"So she is fucking stupid," the Jashinist said.

"Hidan shut up!" I yelled, wishing I could punch the zealot in the damn face, "She isn't stupid! She is actually pretty smart. A little too smart for her own good..."

"What do you mean by 'too smart for her own good'?" Pein asked.

"She tends to think it's necessary to show people how smart she is sometimes and it's one of the reasons why she gets picked on aside from her way of thinking," I said as one car almost cut us off cause she was on a damn cell phone and wasn't paying any attention to the road. "Shit!" I swore, "You asshole! Watch where you're fucking going!"

The Akatsuki stared at the offending car, not very amused by the reckless driver. They were not planning to die anytime soon because of an idiot behind the wheel of a vehicle.

"Tobi doesn't get how being smart is a bad thing, because Tobi's a smart boy!" the masked man said.

"No, Tobi's a stupid boy who's going to be dead in fifteen seconds if he doesn't shut up, un," Deidara said glaring at the pathetic excuse of a shinobi.

"Why does Senpai hate Tobi?!" Tobi asked attacking the blonde bomber in a hug.

"Can someone remove this idiot, hm?!" said blonde shouted in both anger and annoyance.

"Quiet, Tobi; go back to your seat," Pein ordered.

"Okay, Leader-sama..." Tobi said dejectedly and crawled back into his seat.

Stephanie shook her head while chuckling, "They are a bit of the rowdy bunch aren't they?"

"They sure are," I sighed before going to answer Tobi. "Being smart is not a bad thing, but many kids treat you badly if you let them know you are smarter than them. Especially if said kids are jocks and those obsessed with how beautiful they look. In Andra's case, she managed to get as she claims 'every kid in the whole school' to not like her. I know she is just over exaggerating that because she does have some friends there."

"Why would she be concerned with people liking her?" Sasori asked.

"She can't stand being hated. The last time she brought up the subject, the bullying was worse. She was attacked almost every other week with some sort of verbal abuse or in rare cases, physical assault," I said, "I still don't know how you can lose footage of every incident when it's being recorded at both the school and central office."

"Then she's fucking weak then. I bet she would be the easiest sacrifice ever," Hidan said with a grin, earning another glare from me.

"I swear I will find a way to turn you back into a cat if you don't stop it!" I snapped, "You are NOT sacrificing my sister!"

"As much as I hate you being mean to Hidan, Temp, I agree with you on this," Zara mentioned.

"Hidan, be quiet," Pein said glaring at the zealot.

"Fuck you," Hidan muttered.


	13. Enter Andra

A few jaws dropped from the more emotional members of the vehicle as we pulled up to the two story beach house that was near a golf course. It was a beautiful, sand colored home with the occasional different colored bricks decorating the arches of the home. Because it was bigger than my house I knew living conditions would be a little more tolerable and comfortable than what we were used to. A couple palm trees grew next to the house along with a few other trees; it was a peaceful atmosphere and I relaxed almost instantly. "You live here, yeah?" Deidara asked as we all climbed out of the van.

"Yeah, since I'm an artist I make a lot of money; I travel the world to get new ideas for my art," Stephanie replied getting out of the vehicle.

"What is your opinion on art?" Sasori asked.

Stephanie was about to answer before she cocked her head to the side as she thought about a good way to answer the question. "Well obviously art isn't eternal, un," the blonde bomber sneered.

"What was that, brat?" Sasori snarled. "Unlike your monstrosities, my puppets are true art."

My cousin hummed before interrupting the furious Deidara. "Well, to me, art goes a little deeper than lasting forever," she began. "The thought of the piece comes to you in an instant, but will stand the test against time. However, it won't truly last because it will never be interpreted the same way as the artist sees it the time the piece is being made; it's a double edged sword. The emotions you capture with the piece: that is art."

"And I'm stopping this before the three of you go on a rant about art," I deadpanned.

Kisame snickered before rumpling my hair causing me to pout. Stephanie shrugged before we headed into the large interior of the house. "It's so big!" Tobi exclaimed running through the house.

"Where does he get all that energy?" Zara sweat-dropped.

"I have no idea but I wish he would stop," Sasori commented.

"Andra, Temperance is here!" Stephanie shouted as we all set out suitcases down on the ground.

We didn't hear any of the normal loud running or 'I missed you Temperance' being shouted into the air. All we heard was one of Andra's favorite Code: Lyoko episodes playing in the background. I am surprised she still liked it and hasn't grown out of it yet. I saw Tobi peeking around the shelves of the living room and seemed to do a double take when he saw a vase; I squinted my eyes and saw a familiar Cheshire grin from behind it. 'Oh no...' I thought.

"Raaaaawwwwwrrrrrr!" Andra jumped out from behind the vase with a mischievous smirk, nails bared like claws, and her canines poking out of her mouth. And to no one's surprise, Tobi screamed like a little girl and hid behind Deidara for safety.

Andra's hair was a shade between blonde and brown and was thick with a few misbehaving strands; her shoulder length hair was currently in pigtails. Her medium amber eyes stood out on her pale skin and stood at 5'4" which was average for her age. She was currently wearing a loose, blue t-shirt along with a pair of baggy pants. "That girl scares Tobi!" the masked man exclaimed.

The blonde bomber pushed the hyperactive shinobi out into the open as my sister laughed her head off she walked out from behind the vase as she wiped an invisible tear away. "Man, I have always wanted to do that! You should have seen the look on your face!" Andra exclaimed. "Priceless!"

Pein raised an eyebrow at me obviously questioning if she was what I said she was. I gave a look at my younger half sister. "Knock it off, Andra," I said.

She stopped laughing and looked at me, a joyful grin spread across her face as she jumped into the air. The Akatsuki members that were close to me immediately got out of the way. Traitors...Andra then went in for the kill and tackled me into the ground all the while snickers were coming from the more emotional people. My sister had definitely gotten stronger since the last time I met her. "Temperance!" she yelled with glee as she nuzzled into me like a cat. "I missed you!"

"Damn! You forgot to mention she was clingy as fuck! Now that I look at her, I take back the weak part...Just a small fucking bit," Hidan said smirking at the fact I had the wind knocked out of me by Andra.

I resisted yelling at the zealot so I wouldn't hurt Andra's ears. I thought he stopped trying to provoke me. "Andra, I missed you, too. Now, please get off of me," I said.

Andra complied and got off, lending me a hand to help me get off the floor. "Sorry for tackling you; I got really excited," she apologized sheepishly. "I have been rather lonely lately."

I could see Deidara groaning in annoyance. If he was thinking Andra was like Tobi, he's close but no cigar. It was almost disturbing to even put it that way. "If you're comparing her to Tobi, she just has a few screws loose and a few quirks, but that's it," I explained.

"So she's just like Tobi?" said masked man asked as he rushed over to hug Andra with glee.

Andra's eyes widened as Tobi ran towards her. I saw a familiar look on her face, one that I haven't seen since her darkest times in school. "Tobi, no!" I warned.

Andra immediately started dashing through the house like mad before watching her make a B-line for the kitchen of wonders and came out with a frying pan. 'Oh please don't...' I thought mentally sighing. "Andra put that skillet away right now!" I shouted.

And of course, she didn't listen. Andra let out an ear splitting scream as she slammed the frying pan into the back of his skull; that would definitely leave a mark later on. Tobi was slightly disoriented but over all just fine from the looks of it. Andra was panting as her obvious adrenaline rush faded. She blinked at what she did and backed away a bit.

"Uhhhh... Sorry?" Andra said uncertainly.

I ran my hand over my face before letting out a long sigh. I knew she overreacts with certain things so I just bit my lip and didn't say anything to her. "Ow my head..."Tobi grumbled on the floor; it didn't sound like his usual self and that alerted me.

"Do you need an ice pack?" I asked rubbing his shoulder.

I'm pretty sure if he didn't have his mask on he'd be pouting; he nodded a couple times and I smiled before leaving the room to get him an ice pack. Once I returned and handed the masked man the ice pack I turned to Andra who was poking one of the many piercings on Pein's face much to the ginger's annoyance. "Andra, leave him alone," I scowled.

Her attention snapped back to me before once again hugging me, "So how long are you staying here?!"

I winced since she was pretty much yelling in my ear. "You need to find your inside voice and learn to apply it," I mumbled. "We're for sure staying for a month, possibly longer."

Cue a squeal from my ecstatic sister. Itachi cleared his throat and looked over at Andra and I. "You said she has a 'few screws loose' and is 'special'. Other than being as obnoxious as Hidan, what's wrong with her?" he asked; Hidan cursed at him for the obnoxious part.

"She has high functioning autism, an anxiety disorder, and minor insomnia; obviously our mom was the one with insomnia and anxiety and unfortunately passed it onto Andra and I," I replied. "Do you have a book on it lying around here, Stephanie?"

My cousin nodded before she left to grab the book on Autism; once she had it she handed it to the stoic Uchiha who accepted the book. "You guys look like the Akatsuki," Andra stated completely ignoring the conversation at hand; a loud gasped soon followed suit. "What if they aren't the only anime that is supposedly fiction but turns out to be real, like Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, or Code: Lyoko?!"

I face-palmed at her train of thought, "If that's case then I pray to God that they never pop up; dealing with the Akatsuki isn't exactly easy. Granted it's a lot better than how it started but it doesn't make it any easier."

Kisame chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Would you quit it," I whined moving away from him to avoid his hand of doom.

"Jashin is the only fucking god," Hidan snapped.

I groaned as my eyes turned towards a very livid Andra; she was a non denominational Christian so she was very opinionated about God. My sister clenched the skillet that she still had in hand and marched up to Hidan with a really annoyed glance. Without hesitation at all, she smashed Hidan on the back of the head with the skillet. He was knocked onto the ground by the force that was behind the frying pan. "Was that fucking necessary you little shit head?!" Hidan shouted nursing his now injured skull.

"Yes. Your blasphemy is ticking me off like heck! So cut it the crap out," Andra snapped in equal annoyance as her face turned into a stink face. "Not only that, but you also took his name in vain!"

Hidan let out a sequence of colorful language and threats that made mine seem harmless and subtle in comparison. Everyone within hearing range could only sigh with exasperation at his ability to swear and curse everyone to hell and back in a single breath. This was going to be a long month. I can already see how many Akatsuki members are going to be leaving with headaches.

"Hidan, that is enough," Pein ordered just as Kakuzu punched the zealot in the back of the head resulting in the Jashinist almost instantly shutting up other than grumbles.

"Andra, put that skillet away now. Smashing it into other people's heads is not nice," I scowled.

"But Stephanie said I couldn't give people Gibbs-Slaps so this was the next best thing," said sister pouted. There she goes looking for a loop-hole again.

"And do you remember why I said not to? A frying pan to the back of the head is practically the same thing if not worse," Stephanie scolded as she took the skillet from Andra's hands. "You could seriously hurt someone with that."

Andra stay silent as she averted her gaze from us; it's not like she was looking us in the eyes anyways which seemed to have annoyed a few people. my sister snorted a small grunt. Without even answering, she shuffled off to her room, fuming in annoyance. We could hear her mutter "Nobody understands what it's like to be me". I sighed as I rubbed my temples. Hopefully she will calm down within an hour like she normally does. Kisame chuckled to lighten the air in the room, "She definitely is something else; seems to have more energy than you though."

"You have no idea," I deadpanned. "She'll probably calm down here in the next hour, and you'll have to get used to her exuberance."

"So, I guess I should take you on a tour of my home so you'll know where to find everything okay," Stephanie remarked as she started walking through the exceptionally tidy house.

I plopped face down on the living room couch that could fit five people and let out a sigh; it felt god to be far away from the craziness of my house. Granted, I still had the Akatsuki with me so I wasn't stress free, but I didn't have to worry about dealing with my storm chasing crew and the madness that always seemed to follow us.

"Temp" a raspy voice said as something poked me.

I ignored it in favor of sleeping; jet lag sucked.

"Temperance," the voice said again poking my arm a second time.

I still ignored the person before a felt added weight to the back of my legs. "Temperance!" a more obnoxious voice sounded from the spot on my legs.

I frowned and cracked my eyes open to see Kisame smirking down at me from in front of the couch, amusement evident in his eyes. I looked down to see Tobi remaining on my calves obviously not wanting to move. "Kisame," I grunted. "What exactly can I do for you?"

"It's been about an hour and a half; your sister hasn't come out of her room yet and Stephanie wants you to check on her since she went to get more groceries for the fridge," he answered.

I looked down at Tobi before smirking. "Hey Tobi, can you do me a favor?" I asked; I didn't want to get up yet. My laziness was taking over.

"What do you need?!" he asked with way too much enthusiasm.

"Get Deidara and go check on Andra for me; I'll make you cookies if you do," I replied.

The masked man nodded furiously before taking off to find his Sempai and getting my beloved sister of craziness. Kisame chuckled before moving my feet and taking a seat where Tobi used to be. "I guess that works," he mused.

I rolled over onto my back and looked at my fishy friend; I smiled at his adorable grin. "Where's the rest of the goon squad?" I asked resting my feet in his lap; he accepted this because he's a sweetheart.

"They wanted to go out and choose food they like; Pein, Konan, and Zetsu are the only other ones here and they're talking about possible ways for us to get home," he answered.

"Interesting, I didn't think Sasori or Kakuzu would want to go," I mused sitting up.

Meanwhile (Third Person)...

Andra's room was very un-expecting to Deidara and Tobi. How the masked man managed to drag them the blonde bomber in her room, no one knew. Her spacious room was interstellar space themed with fake planets hanging from her ceiling. Her wall paper, which also covered the ceiling, was littered with nebulas, pulsars, quasars, and star fields. Pink and purple curtains were draped over the only window in the room. The walls had several posters. Some of hurricanes, a teenager in a red haori and hakama with butt length white hair and dog ears, a poster of a pink haired girl with cone shaped odangos and was in a pink sailor suit with a clarion bell with a heart shaped handle, and a poster with a weird looking eye with a spoke on the top and three on the bottom with five kids, under fifteen, in the poster; one kid was dressed as a purple cat, another as a samurai, a geisha, an elf, and finally a kid wearing a blue turtle neck and glasses. There were even a few posters of Naruto and Sakura on her walls. Those and several hand drawn pictures; One had a green haired boy slamming on a strange instrument and another of a girl with angel wings. Some drawings had unicorns, pegasi, and her bed was a few teddy bears along with various characters ranging from the dog eared kid on the poster to a plushie of the cone-haired blonde boy dressed as a cat. There was also a small pink book that had the words 'Holy Bible' printed on it. In the corner was a small drawing studio that had pens, pencils, and eraser stubs. Deidara could conclude she made a ton of mistakes from how many eraser nubs were on the floor and on the table. On the other side was a small computer desk that was littered with a few small plastic dolls of mainly ponies, pegasi, and unicorns. There was also a small TV set that was turned off. But one thing that threw off both of them was the slightly loud music coming from her radio, and the song was on repeat, much to Deidara's annoyance. "S'en aller, s'en aller, S'en aller loin! Délirer, délirer Délirer bien!" the song blared through the stereo system.

The lyrics were most definitely were not in this place's current language. The music had a warped and energetic yet harmonious feeling to it that seemed to have a different feel to the music that they have heard earlier. "It's techno, my preferred genre because of the energetic feel it gives off. Also the song is in French and 's'en aller' means 'go away' from what I looked up. Oddly enough, S'en Aller is also the name of the song," Andra said with a tiny smile; it was like she came out of nowhere. "I do have an English version of this song around here somewhere but I lost it..."

"How the heck can you understand it, un?" Deidara asked, not understanding a single word in the song, "It's not even in your language."

"That's why I looked up the translation before playing it. I don't need a gangster song littered with more swear words than Hidan sprinkles into a paragraph when ticked off. Just yuck! Besides, I am taking a French course in school," she answered. "It is the world trade language. But I still wish my school offered Japanese."

"Andra-chan's weird, Deidara-senpai," the masked man whined pathetically. "Tobi doesn't understand her or her music at all."

Andra rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever..." she said flatly, "If you think I am weird, you're in for a BIG surprise. And I mean it, unfortunately."

The off brown haired girl pulled up one thing on her computer that made the whole room turn disturbed. A verses topic between Deidara and Orochimaru in the most disturbing way possible, a topic that read 'Orochimaru's tongue vs. Deidara's mouths'. Said blonde bomber felt ready to go kill the one who made the topic while Tobi wanted to throw up at the comments. "Tobi thinks the people here are gross and disturbing!" the lollipop announced while clutching his stomach, trying to repress the urge to throw up. "Please don't let there be anything like that about me!"

"Ditto," Andra remarked.

"You're from here, un," Deidara deadpanned, wondering if he should kill her or not for showing him the monstrosity, "How could you even say that?"

"Sometimes I feel like I wound up on the wrong planet," she shrugged as she sat on her bed and rested her chin between her knees. "I just wish I could be freed from my chains and not have to worry anymore. Now is there a reason you guys came into my room?"

"Temperance sent this idiot after me before saying that your sister wants to check on you, yeah. Personally I think she was just asking us so she could spend time with Kisame, un," the bomber rolled his eyes.

A spark appeared in Andra's eyes before she darted from the room undoubtedly to cause more mischief with her sister. "Uh oh," Deidara sighed before walking out of the room.

Tobi looked around the room a little while longer before finally following his 'sempai'; Tobi was hiding the anger that was welling up inside of him. He wanted to get back to his own world so he could complete his plan, and it was taking way too long. They were already stuck in this damned place since the beginning of March and it was already August; he wanted to get home and fast. A knock on the door gained the masked man's attention just as Temperance's voice rang through the house. "Thank God!" she shouted; obviously Andra had successfully ticked the ginger off.

First Person Temperance!

I heard a familiar French song that was blaring from my sister's room as the door obviously opened. I sighed and shook my head at my sister's antics. "What is that?" Kisame questioned.

"That's one of my sister's favorite techno French songs," I deadpanned. "She likes some pretty interesting things."

He chuckled, "Well she is related to you."

"...I don't even know how to respond to that or whether or not to take that as a compliment or an insult," I stated sitting up.

My blue friend bumped shoulders with mine while grinning all the while, "That's a good thing; you wouldn't be you if you weren't slightly crazy."

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder before I felt someone staring at me. My eyebrow twitched before I figured who was spying on me. "Andra, what are you doing?" I questioned.

She giggled before leaning over the back of the couch and wrapping her arms around my shoulders and resting her head on my left shoulder that wasn't being occupied. "You two look cute. You gonna go out?" she asked as she grinned.

I started coughing which thankfully hid my blush that I felt trying to make its way to my face. "Why automatically ask that?!" I demanded.

Kisame was laughing at the whole situation. "I'm asking because I'm super duper curious," my sister answered without a care in the world. "Oh wait, you're still with that jerk Wyatt."

"Actually, I broke up with him. He cheated on me," I stated to catch her up on my personal life.

"Oh, well then you two can definitely go out," she pressed.

"Sorry, Temperance, un; I mentioned you were probably talking to Kisame, yeah," Deidara sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he entered the living room.

I glared at the blonde moron, "Thanks traitor."

"Oh you know you love it," Andra chirped just as a knock on the door sounded through the living room.

"Thank God!" I shouted successfully irritated from my sister's random outbursts.

I opened the door to reveal the majority of the household with groceries occupying their hands. "Boy am I glad you guys are back!" I stated going outside to retrieve some groceries.

"Don't think I'm done!" I heard Andra shout.

"So persistent," I whined.

Stephanie raised an eyebrow at me along with a few of the others. "Don't ask," I deadpanned.

"You do realize this makes me want to fucking ask, right?" Hidan questioned.

I groaned as I grabbed the last of the groceries before heading inside I paused at the living room where it looked like Andra was interrogating Kisame. "Oi, leave Kisame alone!" I barked.

Andra beamed at me, "I'm just making sure he won't do anything bad to my sister."

I face-palmed, "You worded that wrong."

She paused before thinking back to what she said. "I believe you meant to say that he won't let anything bad happen, yeah," Deidara snickered.

"Yeah, that's it!" Andra exclaimed.

I shook my head before heading to the kitchen to put away the groceries. "You weren't joking about the heat," Itachi commented.

"We need lighter fucking clothing," Hidan demanded.

I ran a hand over my face, "I already planned for that, Hidan."

The Jashinist shrugged before heading to the living room and I jumped when I felt arms wrap around my shoulders. I grimaced when I recognized them belonging to Andra. "A whole month with my sis; I can't wait," she grinned.


	14. Fun in the Sun

I woke up to a very strange yet comfortable situation; I looked over my shoulder to see Kisame on my bed with his arms wrapped around my person. I shrugged it off as him not being comfortable on the floor and wormed my way out of bed before going to the bathroom to go through my morning routine. Once I was finished with my shower I went to the bedroom, quickly put clean clothes on, and then headed out to cook breakfast as a way of saying thanks. Today's breakfast was one of Stephanie and mine's favorite: Grandpa Pancakes, AKA Crapes. Best breakfast food ever. I hooked my iPod to the aux cable that was connected to the stereo before hitting shuffle; a grin broke on my face as Toby Turner's 'I Can Swing My Sword' started playing through the speakers. "Do you like my sword, sword? Sword, my diamond sword, sword. You cannot afford-ford-ford-ford my diamond sword, sword even if you could, could, I have a patent! No one else can make a sword exactly in this manner, manner welcome to my manor, manor. I ca-ca-ca canna, canna!" the song played. I was singing along to the ridiculous Minecraft song whilst making the batter of the breakfast food.

I didn't notice Andra making her way into the kitchen just as the song finished up and '#Selfie' began playing through the speakers. I blinked when I saw said sister dancing to the awesome beat of the song and I grinned and joined her as the song carried on. Now, overall the song would be great if the girl speaking on and off throughout the song wasn't in the thing; it did describe a majority of girls though which is sad. 'Party Rock Anthem' was the next song to play and I turned it up ever so slightly as Andra and I sang along to the classic rock song. I was completely unaware of two of the Akatsuki members that walked in at the time I pretended to play the awesome guitar solo.

Third Person

"Party rock is in the house tonight! Everybody just have a good time! And we gonna make you lose your mind! Everybody just have a good time! Party rock is in the house tonight! Everybody just have a good time! And we gonna make you lose your mind! We just wanna see ya! Shake that!" Temperance and Andra sang together.

Soon the song was over and another song began playing by the name of 'Red Hands' by Walking Off the Earth. "Oh Yeah! Oh yeah! That gun is loaded! I know that I messed up a few times or what you want to call it. I know if I fell down you'd change the way that I saw it, I'd put it on the line for this time only; is that what you really want? I can't see that I got red hand hands I'm color blind sing Day-oh; don't put the blame on me child the damn thing gone wild all A-a-a-oh. Never wanted to be foolin' you, can't believe I was ruining you, is that what you really want? Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah! That gun is loaded! That gun is loaded but it's not in my hand. That gun is loaded but it's not in my hand! The fire burns I'm not the one with the match man!" the two sang just as Temperance poured some of the batter onto a couple skillets.

"How long do you think this will continue until they notice we're watching them?" Kisame asked.

So far it was him, Itachi, Kakuzu, Stephanie, Zara, and Sasori that were currently watching the two sing and dance while cooking a massive breakfast. "I don't know, but the song isn't exactly a happy one," Itachi replied.

"This is a good song," Stephanie said disproving of Itachi's criticism of the song.

A song from the Tokyo Drift soundtrack began playing and Andra scowled before skipping since she didn't care for rap. Crazy Frog's 'Axel F' began blasting through the speakers much to some of the occupants' annoyance. "What the fuck are you listening to?!" guess who asked as he entered the kitchen. Temperance whirled around to see quite a few people staring into the room; Andra didn't care and continued to dance to the upbeat song.

"Well, we're listening to my iPod, and Crazy Frog is currently playing though it is almost over," the ginger answered as a light blush started to form over her cheeks at being caught dancing.

Andra and Temperance both gasped at the next song that started playing. "I'm going out tonight, I'm feelin' alright, gonna let it all hang out. Wanna make some noise, really raise my voice, yeah, I wanna scream and shout. No inhibitions, make no conditions, get a little outta line. I ain't gonna act politically correct, I only wanna have a good time. The best thing about being a woman, is the prerogative to have a little fun. Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy, forget I'm a lady, men's shirts, short skirts. Oh, oh, oh, really go wild, yeah, doin' it in style. Oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction, color my hair, do what I dare. Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free, yeah, to feel the way I feel. Man! I feel like a woman!" they sang together as Temperance poured more batter into a pan after putting the finished crape onto a plate.

A grin made its way to Hidan's face at the two girls as the song continued. Kisame chuckled at their impressive attention span that as also insulting in a way. Sasori face-palmed, "It's like the airplane incident all over again."

At some point both Zara and Stephanie were singing along to the popular Shania Twain song. "Why are you guys so loud, un?" Deidara asked as he emerged into the kitchen only to blink at the sight of the four girls singing along to the country song.

Kakuzu shook his head before heading to the living room, "Get me when the food is ready."

Sasori shook his head before following the miser to the living room. 'You Can Do Magic' by America began playing through the speakers as Andra began cutting fresh fruit that they got yesterday at the store. Temperance hummed along as she continued to cook the enormous amount of food since she knew Hidan ate a lot along with Deidara. "I still can't get over how weird this world's music is, un," said blonde mentioned.

"You'll live," Temperance remarked flipping a crape.

First person

Once breakfast was done I began cleaning up the mess that was made in the kitchen. The Akatsuki seemed to really like the food, especially since there were no leftovers. Pigs.

Anyways, as I washed some of the dishes a thought came to mind before I sighed. "Get ready to go out for those who want to; I know we need to get lighter clothing along with some bathing suits for those who want to go swimming!" I shouted drying my hands.

Kisame walked into the kitchen and raised an eyebrow at me in question. "Going to yet another mall?" he asked; I could detect distaste in that sentence.

"Unfortunately; either that or hit the wonders that is Walmart, especially since we're getting more clothes," I said patting his arm and heading to the living room where the majority of the Akatsuki were. "If you guys don't want to come just write down the sizes of your current clothing and I'll pick you up something I may or may not know you'd like."

"Konan, Tobi, Zetsu, and I won't be able to join you, but the rest will go," Pein remarked.

I nodded in understanding, "Alright, just write down everything you'd need and I'll get it taken care of."

He left when I finished saying that; I assumed he went to write down his necessities. Konan, Tobi, and Zetsu followed suit to possibly do the same thing. It was confusing but I accepted this. "Why do we have to fucking go?" Hidan questioned.

Helen shot the Jashinist glare but didn't comment thankfully. "If you don't go you'll get whatever I pick such as pink, purple, or baby blue clothing. Those are your options," I threatened enticing a chuckle from Kakuzu.

The zealot just rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. "Go ahead and get ready; then we'll head out before things get too hectic. California traffic is a bitch," I said.

Thankfully the Akatsuki members listened and got ready; Stephanie decided to stay behind with Andra to make sure she wasn't feeling too anxious with the new additions to the beach home. In an hour we were ready and we headed to the mall. Never again did I want to go on a mall trip here in California with this group; I finally got Itachi a physics book much to his enjoyment. I feel like he's a closet dork, I truly do. Anyways, after a bruised Hidan, pouty Deidara, and a laughing Kisame at the misfortunes of the two, we finally made it home with the clothing goodies in the many bags that were currently in the living room. Andra, to my surprise, was already ready for swimming. She had her dark blue swimming mask resting on her forehead which did not go with her two piece swim suit which had an orange, pink, and brown tank top cut swim top and a brown 'swimming skort', as she calls it. She wore a pair of pink water shoes, which didn't match the shade of pink on her swim suit. I face palmed at how goofy she looked; I swear she did it for attention sometimes. I heard a few snickers from the Akatsuki's personal Peanut Gallery. "Don't you have a less obnoxious swim suit that you could wear?" I asked.

"No. This is my only one because I haven't out grown it and I like it!" Andra said with a grin as she swung her arms back and forth like they were in loose sockets. "So what are their swimsuits? Did you get Hidan a speedo or something?"

I sighed. Ever since I caught word of her reading a fan fiction that involved characters who should NEVER be seen in speedos, she had been trying to find pictures of such characters in speedos.

"What the fuck is a damn speedo?" Hidan questioned.

"It's a once piece swim suit for men that looks like panties. They tend to be funny on certain characters," Andra replied while giggling. "Like I sometimes laugh when I try to picture Jiraiya, Ōnoki, and Orochimaru in a speedo!"

Many of the Akatsuki had colorful reactions. I swore Deidara, Helen, Hidan, Kisame, Stephanie, and Zara looked beyond horrified that Andra just suggested that.

"Jashin-dammit! Somebody get me some fucking mind soap and fast!" Hidan exclaimed as he was the one who pictured it a little too much.

"You better share it, yeah!" Deidara agreed with the zealot.

Andra had officially disturbed the Akatsuki. I swear I wonder what goes on in that messed up little head of hers. I shook my head before heading to my room to put on my bathing suit. "Put on your swim trunks for those who want to go swimming!" I shouted behind myself.

I pulled out my black, thick strapped bikini that had purple lotuses decorating the fabric. I threw my hair up in a sloppy bun before changing into the two piece. The only reason why I didn't wear a one piece was because they didn't fit me right; if the top fit around my breasts then it would be too big for my stomach area. If the swim piece fit around my stomach, it would constrict my boobs to the point where they won't want to stay in the bathing suit. So, that leaves me stuck with a bikini. I looked at myself in the mirror before heading out and into the living room where Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, and Sasori stood, all ready to head to the beach which was literally right next to Stephanie's yard. The Akatsuki members that were going to the beach were currently conversing with one another and seemed completely oblivious to me as I made my way to the kitchen to get a picnic basket for lunch options because I was planning on staying out there for a while. "A picnic?!" Andra shouted running over and hugging me.

"Yes, Andra, a picnic," I sighed while sticking a jar of peanut butter and jelly, bread, apples, and a few other snacks in a basket for those who wanted to stay out with Andra and I.

"Oi, you guys ready yet?!" I shouted.

"Yes, (un)!" the majority of the beach group said from the living room; I heard Helen and Zara voice their ready as well so I nodded. I entered the living room with the basket on my arm. "Okay then, let's get going," I said with a small smile.

A pervy grin spread across Hidan's face as he looked over me. "Kisame, Hidan is being a pervert; hit him for me," I whined while pouting at said shark.

Kisame chuckled before he whacked the Jashinist upside the head for me. Hidan grumbled before his attention towards Helen who was wearing a one piece. "How come you don't wear a fucking two piece?" he asked.

"So perverts like you won't stare," she bit back.

I shook my head before walking out the door, "Let's go dorks."

Multiple chuckles sounded from behind me as they followed to the beautiful ocean. Now, unlike the beach around Florida, the water wasn't as clear; it wasn't because the water was dirty, but because it was a darker blue. I smiled as we approached the beautiful sight of the waves rolling before crashing to shore.

Third Person Beach House

Stephanie went to cleaning the house while packing to prepare for her trip that she was going on tomorrow; she was about to knock on the 'leaders' door, but refrained from doing so as she moved onto the next room; it was good for her to do so because the topic at hand was a very sensitive topic. Pein was very aware that 'Madara' had intentionally sent them to a new place and wasn't too thrilled that even the Uchiha had no idea they were originally supposed to be sent. "The matter isn't where we're supposed to be, but rather how to get back," said power-hungry Uchiha commented as his Sharingan eye span.

"We have an idea that will work, but it won't be able to be tested just yet. I suspect that lightening or some form of electricity will be required along with that house we came here to," Pein stated as his eyes narrowed.

"Pein-sama is right; once we figure out a tie between the two, we'll be sent back to our proper time," Konan added.

"What of Temperance and the others? We couldn't help but notice an attachment forming between us and them. We can't just ignore that," Zetsu chimed.

Pein pinched the bridge of his nose, "I, too have noticed this; while yes their knowledge of us would be helpful, they wouldn't belong in our world and we don't know if they'd survive."

"I have a feeling they know more than what they're letting on," 'Madara' stated.

"We all have, but that doesn't change the fact that they may die," Konan remarked.

The Uchiha nodded as the gears in his mind whirled; he wanted to know exactly what their and her friends knew, but the closeness of the other Akatsuki members would mean that they'd be furious if anything happened to the girls. "While I see your point, either we need to make sure we cut all ties between us, or we bring the girls with us back to our world so we could use their knowledge to benefit the organization," the imposter elder pressed.

A frown made its way to the bluette's face; he others had grown on her as well and she did not approve of the Uchiha's current thought process. She didn't want her new friends to be harmed in any way let alone be used as mere tools for war. No one needed that. Pein's face remained stoic, but he too didn't approve of the Uchiha's plans. Despite the ginger's frustration with Temperance and the female's attitude, he really surprisingly had a soft spot for the girl that he would never openly admit to. "We'll discuss the girls later. For now let's just focus on sorting out the details of us returning home," the pin-cushion stated.

'Madara' nodded, "Very well."

Pein was about to say something else before a shriek sounded from the nearby beach. "Ouch! Hidan you freaking jerk! Jellyfish sting, prick!" the voice was recognized as Helen's.

The proclaimed leader pinched the bridge of his nose; he was essentially babysitting without getting paid. "Oh, fuck you, Deidara! Give me back my damn top!" cue Temperance before a scream sounded.

"Get the fucking crab off me, Kisame! I don't want to be smelling like fucking crabs!" Zara...

Loud, obnoxious laughter sounded from the beach at the crab statement.

Let us rewind to the beach...

Helen, Temperance, and Zara had all decided that they were done swimming for the time being after a good thirty minutes and had layed down on their beach towels; Helen and Zara had started dozing off on their backs while the ginger snoozed on her stomach. A mischievous grin made its way to Hidan before he waved Deidara and Kisame over knowing they would encourage his current thought and may even help him in his plan. Itachi sweat-dropped from his spot beside Andra while helping her with a sand castle; he knew the Jashinist was up to something. Sasori and Kakuzu deadpanned from their seated spots on the beach at this realization as well. "What do you want, yeah?" Deidara asked the zealot.

"I have a fucking idea," was the response the bomber got.

"Like?" Kisame questioned raising an eyebrow.

A huge grin spread across Hidan's face, "Let's prank the fucking girls for sleeping." The second he finished his sentence the other two had grins on their own faces. Oh how this was a great opportunity.

Hidan noticed a jellyfish before picking the aquatic creature up by the top and smirked at the unsuspecting Helen; time for payback for the many times she's hit him for cussing. Kisame and Deidara both reach for an unfortunate crab that happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time; the latter frowned when the ex-Mist nin got to it first. The blonde bomber, however, noticed Temperance's vulnerable position and smirked at his plan. "You guys fucking ready?" Hidan asked.

The other two nodded and they made their way to the sleeping girls. As soon as they were in position, Hidan held up three fingers, signaling a countdown, and as soon as all three of his fingers were down he dropped the jellyfish right on Helen just as Deidara untied Temperance's bikini top before removing it completely and Kisame dropped the crab right onto Zara. A shriek of shock and pain came from Helen. "Ouch! Hidan you freaking jerk! Jellyfish sting, prick!" she exclaimed causing Temperance to wake up to notice her top was off.

She quickly covered herself with her arms before her eyes darted to see Deidara with her top. "Oh, fuck you, Deidara! Give me back my damn top!" she shouted whilst glaring daggers at the blonde.

Zara froze just as she was about to sit up; she stared at the crab before screaming, "Get the fucking crab off me, Kisame! I don't want to be smelling like crabs!"

Andra joined the laughing of Deidara, Hidan, and Kisame at their reactions. Andra grabbed a bucket full of water and dumped it on Temperance's head with a mischievous smirk as she giggled. "Andra!" the ginger shouted as the cold water ran down her back.

Temperance found that there was a mix of sand, slime, and seaweed in the water. Another one of the sister's mixtures that tend to gross out people. She then proceeded to blow a raspberry. "Catch me if you can!" Andra said in a sing song voice and began running as fast as she could along the coastline, laughing like mad.

Temperance gave into Andra's bait and chased the Autistic girl, and one thing that Hidan and Deidara could admit, Andra could dodge a half of Temperance's tackles but managed to escape the tackles she got caught in. Useful skill to have. The ginger wondered how her sister developed her ways of dodging and escaping so fast. Then it clicked, something was going on in the background and Andra was not saying anything. The Autistic girl pulled that off almost every time an incident happened. In one tackle attempt, Temperance found a faint bruise on Andra's shoulder blade that seemed to have happened before arriving. It wasn't the typical bruising you got from tripping, it was one from another person. Eventually, Temperance caught the giggling girl. She turned Andra around.

"Andra, where did you get those bruises?" the protective older sister asked.

"I fell," was the response the obviously lying sister gave.

"Tell the truth now," Temperance demanded frowning a bit.

"Maybe I can squeeze the truth out of the little shit," Hidan offered.

Temperance gave a pointed look at Hidan, obviously not amused. "I know what you are trying to do, and no," she said.

Hidan frowned and crossed his arms and muttered a string of swears under his breath. By the time Temperance turned her attention to Andra, she was no longer there. The younger sister had escaped.

"Fuck!" Temperance swore, "Andra! Where are you?! Get back here! This isn't funny!"

"Where the fuck do you think the little shit went?" Hidan asked, "I am not a damn baby sitter you know!"

"There are foot prints in the sand, hm," Deidara deadpanned pointing at the faint tracks left behind in the sand, "I say we follow them after you put this back on."

The ginger saw her bikini top still in Deidara's hands and her face went red as she covered herself up and glared at the blonde bomber. "You couldn't warn me earlier I was running without a top?!" she shouted.


	15. Just Dance

First Person!

I blushed furiously as I quickly tried to tie my bikini top back in its proper place. During this time Kisame walloped Deidara in the head a couple of times. "Ouch, yeah! What was that for?!" said blond asked nursing his throbbing now throbbing head.

This earned the bomber another punch to the skull from the blue man as an answer. "You know, if you hadn't punched him so much I would have punched the brat; you carried out the punishment for me," Sasori chuckled.

I finally had my top successfully back on, but I refused to make eye contact with anyone. "We need to catch up to Andra," I stated following the footprints in the sand without second thought. I could hear the others following me, some louder than the more stoic ones but that's a given. I frowned after ten minutes of walking because we had yet to find her along the beach. As twenty minutes past I began chewing my bottom lip from worry, and finally after thirty minutes we found her unconscious on the beach just as another town came into view. I sighed in relief as I sprinted to her. "Geez, Andra, you know not to exhaust yourself..."I muttered as I forced her into a sitting position before sitting behind her and resting my chin on her head like we had done so many times when we were younger. I didn't want to move her just yet until she was awake.

"Why don't you have one of us carry her back to the fucking house?" Hidan asked.

"Because she'll freak out if she wakes up somewhere other than where she passed out," I answered.

I heard Zara clear her throat and my attention turned towards my cousin. "Helen and I are going to go back to the house so we can take care of her jellyfish sting," she said sending the Jashinist a meaningful glare.

"I'll go with you, yeah," Deidara stated following after the two girls. Hidan just shrugged and also headed after them.

It got quiet soon after since the most rowdy members were currently in the house; it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but peaceful. I watched the ocean as the waves formed before coming to shore and touching mine and Andra's feet. "How long is she usually out?" Kisame questioned taking a seat next to me.

"It really just depends on how exhausted she was when she passed out and when she became unconscious. She probably sat down when she knew it would happen and then her body fell onto the sand once she was out," I answered leaning onto Kisame. "Whatever stress she's under currently isn't helping the situation either."

"Just a thought, but why don't you take her back to your place with you when we leave?" he questioned. "I mean it's obvious that you two have always been close, why not take her back while we're here?"

I sighed, "While you have a point, I don't know if I could send her away again. I only did it so she wouldn't be alone, and once you guys go home I'll be once again chasing storms; Andra will once again be sent to Stephanie's. It wouldn't be fair to her if I once again did that."

A small smile spread across the ex Mist nin's face, "Well we haven't found a sound way to get home yet so we don't know if we can get home."

I opened my mouth to say something but the stirring from Andra caught my attention as she started to wake up. I hugged her and rested my chin back on her head, "You alright?"

Andra tensed slightly, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"What got into you Andra? Why did you run off like that again?" I asked as my eyes narrowed. "I thought you out grew this."

"I don't want to talk about it," my sister said stubbornly with a hint of sadness on her face.

"You need to stop bottling things up like this. This is not good for you and you know it," I pressed.

"No!" she refused. "I don't want to burden anyone with my troubles again!"

"You are not being a burden to anyone, Andra. I have told you several times before that you can tell Stephanie and me anything," I said as I stroked a tear off Andra's cheek; it broke my heart seeing my sister this torn up.

"It feels like it," Andra muttered as she began to look slightly disoriented from the heat and her recent exhaustion and stress induced fainting. At least she didn't seem to show signs of fainting again anytime soon.

"Don't start beating yourself up again," I said, knowing she was going to fall prey to her guilt complex for the millionth time.

Andra's eyes began to skim everything within her line of sight. Whatever was going through her head now was making her sob a bit. She was now having one of her meltdowns, and the worst part was it was right in front of Kisame; I didn't like sharing family drama in front of others since it always got rather uncomfortable. Kisame cleared his throat, "Not to barge in, but Temp is right, kiddo; you can't go beating yourself up." A toothy grin spread across his features. "Don't let anyone tell you that you're not important or anything negative, okay?"

A small smile spread across my sister's face at his words before he rumpled her hair. I kissed Andra's head just as a yawn escaped. "Now, why don't we swim for a little while longer and then go inside? I won't press the matter anymore. Or better yet, we can go inside and convince the others to play Just Dance," I smiled.

"What is Just Dance?" Kisame asked raising an eyebrow at the pair of us.

"It's a fun dance game," Andra replied wiping her eyes from the tears that fell.

I patted my sister's shoulder before bending my knees, "Well, let's go before people start coming out and asking if you're okay."

My sister nodded before getting up and also helping me stand in the uneven sand. I noticed my half sister smiling at someone reassuringly and looked to see Itachi with a small smile etched on his face as if he were remembering a time with a sibling. Kisame stood and rumpled my hair. "Let's grab the picnic basket and then head inside," he chuckled as I smacked his hand away with a pout.

Andra gave me a knowing smirk before skipping back to the house along the beach. I shook my head before following with the others in tow. "Sorry about the drama, guys," I stated linking my arm with my favorite shark.

"Don't sweat it," Kisame remarked.

"She will be okay, right?" Itachi asked.

"She always is despite the stress that builds up," I answered.

"So what are we doing?" Sasori questioned; obviously he hadn't heard me the first couple of times since he was chatting quietly with the stitched miser. Gotta love them.

I smirked, "You don't have to, but I'll be playing Just Dance with Andra and hopefully Zara and Helen."

I heard Kakuzu and the puppet master face-palm as if to say 'Oh, God, why?'. Once we did get back to the house, Andra had darted off to grab the Wii system along with the remotes so we could get the dancing started. I saw Helen talking animatedly with Konan and Zara as said bluette finished healing her jellyfish sting. I smiled at my cousin who in return gave me a curious look. "What are you plotting?" she questioned.

I opened my mouth to answer but was cut off by an over excited Andra with the Wii in her arms. "Just Dance!" she exclaimed immediately setting to work on getting the system up and running.

I pointed at my sister, "What she said. You two wanna join or are you gonna sit there like a bunch of pussy willows?"

Zara stood up and crossed her arms, "I believe those are fighting words. Helen?"

Helen smiled slightly and looked at me, "I think they are. You two are going down."

"Like your momma last night!" I exclaimed.

"Buuuuurn!" Andra said in a slight gangsta voice.

Konan shook her head before heading back to the room where the leader and the other two antisocial people were hiding. Still a little irritating that they don't hang out but it is what it is. Pretty soon we were scrolling through songs on the Just Dance 2 game. "We should totally do 'Hey Ya!' That song is fun!" Andra exclaimed.

"Do something we can warm up to first like 'That's Not My Name' or something," Zara stated with a shake of her head.

"What about 'Firework' by Katy Perry?" my sister decided.

"I don't really care for that dance; it's not very...challenging or fun," I stated.

My sister pouted but nonetheless clicked on 'That's Not My Name', and our dancing was underway. As our dancing continued, we soon forgot about the other occupants in the room, well, I paid no attention to my surroundings until I heard something fall over from somewhere behind me. I turned around and noticed that Andra had somehow managed to migrate backwards and had knocked a vase off of one of the small, corner tables; I couldn't judge her exaggerated movements since we all were kind of dancing like that, but since she was slightly uncoordinated at times it made her more clumsy. I shook my head as she stopped dancing to pick up the vase. I turned around and cursed as Zara had jumped ahead on me with points.

Third Person

Pein rubbed his temples from the racket that was currently going on downstairs from the group and music. He was far from pleased from all the pressure he was feeling between the Uchiha in the room and figuring out how to return home; both Itachi and Konan had mentioned that chakra from this world along with the sharingan may need to be contributing factors in order to return to the Narutoverse. "Are you sure this will work?" 'Madara questioned.

The leader nodded, "I have reason to believe that the Sharingan and my Rinnegan should produce enough chakra to open a portal within that house."

"And if it's not?" Konan questioned. "What if it's too much chakra that is produced?"

"Maybe the chakra from this world may help?" Obito stated. "During the storm chasing you know as well as I that along with two other people in her team, Temperance had been producing chakra while assessing the weather conditions. It's safe to assume that she is attune to severe weather."

Konan's eyes barely narrowed at the imposter elder before glancing at Pein; she hoped that the leader wouldn't allow their friend to be used. "We aren't using Temperance or her crew for your schemes. Now that you've already tried to get rid of us, you'll dispose of her as soon as she no longer proves useful," Pein stated.

The elder imposter frowned beneath his mask, "Don't tell me the two of you are now attached to the girl? If she gets in the way of my plans, I will dispose of her; once we leave, however, I won't have a way to kill her, so unfortunately, that plan wouldn't work. So far she has proven useful for this organization so I won't kill her. If she suddenly stops, I will kill her along with the others; there's no point in leaving any witnesses."

The blue haired kunoichi frowned at the masked man; she was silently praying that Temperance wouldn't do anything to cause herself to be in a situation that would cause this man to kill her, because once that decision was made by 'Madara' he would go through with it. "The girls are not to be harmed," the pin cushion ordered.

"We shall see," the masked man sneered.

Zetsu was silently watched, listening intently to the conversation; his white half honestly didn't care for falling under a genjutsu and didn't want the girls to be harmed, but his black half that represented Madara wanted the plan to succeed under any circumstances. Both halves liked the girls, but one would kill the girls just like Obito would.

Downstairs, the girls continued playing and during so, Temperance decided she would drink while dancing to see how much alcohol she could consume before she couldn't dance anymore. The ginger pulled out four six packs of alcohol and somehow managed to carry them into the living room; she licked her lips ready to accept her personal challenge. Some of the younger Akatsuki members spotted the alcohol and Hidan went to grab a bottle or two, but Temperance smacked his hand away. "Ow! What the fuck was that for?!" Hidan whined as he rubbed his stinging hand.

"This is for me, not you," she stated. "If I am too intoxicated, however, and I can't control who has what, then Kakuzu, you're in charge; I don't want Hidan getting any alcohol."

"Why the fuck not?!" the Jashinist questioned.

Kakuzu sighed, "Because, moron, you're already too obnoxious without any alcohol in your system." The miser didn't voice it, but he was worried about the cost of the alcohol.

"Why this much?" Andra questioned eyeing the Green Apple Smirnoff as if it were Satan as she stepped away from it. "Aren't you worried you can get really sick or something."

"Sweetie, I can drink six and not get a buzz; besides, I never get sick or get hangovers cause for every bottle of beer I tend to drink water," Temperance shrugged.

The red head unscrewed the top and took a swig of the apple flavored beverage; Hidan was pouting since he really wanted some of the alcohol. After a few gulps she put the bottle down and the dancing continued; Kisame snuck a bottle to try some of the beverage and wasn't really sure what to think of the beer. Twelve beers later...

Andra gave a wide eyed look as she watched her sister giggle at just about everything. She no longer could dance without laughing at how funny the characters looked on the Just Dance games. Normally Andra would joke about a lampshade being needed, but this was her sister who was currently tipsy borderline drunk, and she was slap happy. Deidara had stolen two bottles in comparison to Kisame's four; Deidara had a very low tolerance of the alcohol and actually passed out on the floor while the ex missing nin hadn't seemed to be affected at all by the beverages. "Hey, Andra, Andra, ANDRA! What if, what if all the nuclear war heads exploded! BOOM!" Temperance said as her eyes randomly got wide.

The ginger's younger sister frowned and grabbed the remaining alcohol beverage and hid them in a mini fridge they kept in the pantry so Temperance wouldn't get to them anytime soon. She went back into the living room to see the ginger still laughing while wiping tears from her eyes from cracking up for no reason. Andra approached her sister and delivered a very strong slap across the ginger's face. Temperance appeared to have some improvement in her awareness, but before she could ask her autistic sister why she was just slapped, Andra was already approaching the unconscious Deidara. "Slap or not to slap is the question. Do I want to slap him and get the same treatment as Tobi, or do I want to run and risk everyone getting hurt?" she asked aloud to herself.

Sasori looked at the girl a bit surprised she was thinking on it; he didn't expect the goofy behavior to fade into this more analytical form. The puppet master assumed she either hid it or she just acted that way on a whim. However, a slap sounded and the red haired shinobi sighed; the girl had obviously made the poor choice despite thinking it over. Sasori shook his head as he heard his partner yelling at the fifteen year old. Helen was border line irritated with the autistic girl for causing so much trouble from a little harmless drinking contest. The brunette had noted Temperance stopping her drinking the second she started stumbling, so she knew that the older sister didn't plan on blacking out via alcohol. Besides, the ginger was old enough to have the beverages. Zara had grabbed Hidan's hand sometime during the yelling between the two younger teens and left the room since neither really wanted to be around it. Kisame sighed and stood up from his spot on the couch and covered Andra's mouth before she started yelling at unnecessary high levels of volume. "Kid, you need to calm down; yelling won' solve any issues, and neither will slapping people. In fact, the slapping will only get you in trouble. Besides, it's not like she chugged the bottles and can't talk straight. Your sister is more responsible than that, so give her some credit," the shark said with a straight face; him along with the rest of the Akatsuki members in the room were borderline pissed with Andra's over-reaction.

Andra shoved the ex-Kiri nin's hand away from her face. "I have had enough!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "I have had enough of not being listened to! No one ever listens to me!" With a face red of fury, the younger sister stormed into the hallway. "If you need me for whatever possible reason you can think of, I will be taking an extra hot shower!" she spat as she slammed the door to the bathroom with force that allowed the sound to travel throughout the house.

No one really knew what to say; Temperance hadn't seen her sister so angry before so even she was silent despite her intoxicated state. It only took a few minutes after hearing the water running before they heard something fall. To the best of her ability, Temperance got up and rushed into the bathroom to hear the English version of 'S'envoler' playing and Andra laying in the tub. Surrounding the fifteen year old was a little bit of blood that came from a nick on her left temple. She was lying there with her eyes dull and glazed over, her skin more pale than usual, and obviously unconscious. Temperance felt the water and jerked her hand away immediately; the heat was turned on all the way. "Are you trying to boil yourself?" the concerned older sister asked with a sigh; she quickly turned off the water and got Andra out of the tub.

With care, the twenty-six year old put Andra into her zip-up, fuzzy, light pink bathrobe and took a look at her sister's injury. It would definitely become a scar, but an unnoticeable one at least if the girl wouldn't pick at it. The glaze left Andra's eyes and her skin reverted back to a healthier shade. She moaned and looked at her older sister with a dazed looked. "What happened?" she asked. "Last thing I remember is turning the water high up."

"You fainted," Temperance answered as she applied pressure to the injury with a gauze, "Again."

"Oh, that explains the blood," the autistic girl mused. "I thought Hidan may have started his ritual while I was in the shower."

"You wish. Look, I think it's time we see a doctor about these fainting episodes. That was the second one today, and you're bleeding," the ginger said applying a butterfly strip to the nick on her sister. She then placed two band-aids over it to keep the blood from getting all over the place. "Now don't pick at that, you hear?"

"I will try-"

"Do or do not, there is not try," the twenty-six year old interrupted. "Pick at that, you will not."

"Fine, Yoda," Andra pouted. "You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"Scared and a bit irritated, but no, I have a hard time being mad at you," Temperance sighed.

At that moment a knock sounded on the door before a voice recognized as Itachi asked if it was okay to enter. "It's safe to enter," Temperance replied.

The door opened and Itachi looked it. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I kind of fainted in the tub; it looks like Temp is going to take me to the doctors..." Andra answered a bit sheepishly, non too proud of her actions.

The Uchiha prodigy nodded before leaving the bathroom; he could tell that because of Andra's fainting instances that seeing a doctor would be a wise thing to do. Temperance kissed Andra's head, "Now, go get some clothes on and ask Stephanie to make dinner, I don't think that it would be a good idea for me to cook while still intoxicated."

Andra smiled slightly before nodding and heading to her room with her dirty clothes in hand. Temperance got up and made her way back to her living room. "You know, between the two of you, maybe you should take her back," Kisame chuckled. "You guys balance each other out."

"Oh shut up and come here," Temperance stated before grabbing his shoulders and pulling him down into a kiss.

The Akatsuki members who were currently in the living room blinked before turning around and going about their own business as they waited for Stephanie to finish dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I hop you enjoyed the first chapter and I'll have the next one out as soon as I can. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
